The Zealous Moon Protector
by Nightshade2917
Summary: A new student arrives at Aibo Academy shortly after Kiri's arrival. Gao tries to befriend the new student but the new guy refuses to make friends with him or anybody. What's holding this individual back in making new friends? Could buddyfighting be the solution to shed some light on this situation? And could this fighter be the one to save the world from Yamigedo?
1. New Student

Disclaimer, I do not own Future Card Buddyfight Characters and cards. I only own my OCs and my own buddyfight creatures and worlds

* * *

Chapter 1: New Student

It was a couple of days after Kiri transferred to Aibo Academy and joined Gao's little circle of friends. He was still quite new in figuring out where to go to and from all of the different buildings he had for class, homeroom, assembly, gym, etc. Lucky for him though, he had the help of The Mighty Sun Fighter, Gao Mikado, to help him get around the huge campus of Aibo Academy.

Today was just a typical day of school for Gao, Kiri, Baku, Kuguru, and Drum. Baku, Kiri, and Kuguru were watching Drum and Gao arguing about which one of them was hogging all of the hot water for the past few days, again.

"You always accuse **me** of using up the hot water!" exclaimed Drum as he narrowed his eyes at Gao.

"That's because you always use the bathroom before me, so it makes sense that you would use up all of the remaining hot water," Gao retorted.

Drum just humphed in reply before he murmured, "Some buddy you are to accuse only me for using up the hot water."

"What did you say, scale face!" Gao said angrily.

"You heard me, lame brain," Drum replied to Gao.

"Fire breath!"

"Accuser!"

"Hot head!"

"Whimp!"

This argument went on and on as Kuguru sighed in defeat and shook her head at the two fighting over something so silly. Kiri looked from Gao to Drum in confusion as to why they were always fighting each other over something.

"Hey Baku," Kiri said to him.

"Yeah, what?" Baku replied to Kiri.

"Why are Gao and Drum always seem to argue so much if they are buddies?" Kiri asked curiously.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain bro, but they seem like they don't care about each other and they argue a lot when really it's their way of having a brotherly bond with each other," replied Baku.

"Tich yeah right," Gao said as he folded his arms across his chest when he heard what Baku said about his relationship with Drum.

"For once I agree with ya kid," Drum said as he joined in on the conversation.

"Anyway," Kuguru said to get everyone's attention before saying, "have you guys heard about the two new students that are coming here today to attend our academy?"

Everyone stared at Kuguru when she mentioned about two new students coming here at Aibo Academy.

"There are two other students coming here?" Baku asked in disbelief.

Kuguru nodded her head in reply and said, "I believe one of them is a six grader like us while the other one is a third grader."

"Cool, I can't wait till I meet this new guy today!" exclaimed Gao excitedly as the gang finally arrived at the top of the escalator.

"Wow, I guess I won't be the only new guy here at this school anymore," Kiri said out loud.

Gao smiled as he said to the group, "Hey guys let's go find this new guy and give him a warm welcome to Aibo Academy."

"Sounds like a plan," said Kuguru with a bright smile.

"I'm in," said Baku as he put his deck building metal box over his left shoulder.

"Me too, I want to welcome the new guy as well," said Kiri.

"Then it's settled, we'll all go and find this new guy and give him or her a warm welcome," said Gao excitedly.

Drum looked at the humans in confusion before he said, "What's the big deal? It's just a new student who just happens to be in the same grade as you guys."

Gao turned around to face Drum and replied, "Of course it's a big deal because he or she may or may not have anybody showing them around and being friendly to him or her."

Drum just humphed in reply as he turned his head away from Gao and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Besides, you never know if this new guy might happen to be a pretty good buddyfighter," Gao continued as he got the dragon's attention.

Drum's eyes turned to Gao as he sighed in defeat and said, "Okay, you win, but after we find this guy, I'm going back to my card to take a nice long nap."

"Ugh, is that all you think about Drum?" Gao asked even though he already knew the answer.

"No, I think about lots of things like food, pudding, buddy fighting, and …" Drum said before he was interrupted by Kuguru.

"Guys we better get going before we're late for first period class. The first bell is about to ring in a few minutes," she said to the group.

"Oh man, I can't be late to Mrs. Jarase's science class!" Gao exclaimed as he and the others took off running to their first period classes.

As they were running, someone up in the tall tree a few feet away from the school's doors was watching them. Gao and the other humans didn't notice anything odd when they neared the doors of the school, but when Drum came closer to the tree, he stopped dead in his tracks.

He looked up in the tree as if he saw something peculiar and out of place. He did not move an inch as his eyes searched through the canopy of the tree.

"Hey Drum!" shouted a familiar voice.

Drum turned his head away from the tree as a black blur shot out of the tree with barely any noise at all.

"What's taking you? We have to go!" Gao shouted at his buddy as he jogged where he was standing impatiently.

"Alright already, heesh. I'll be there in a second, kid," Drum replied to Gao as he looked back at the tree and thought, " _I swore I saw something in that tree."_

"Drum!" Gao shouted at him.

Drum growled a bit as he said, "Fine, I'm coming!" He then took off running to catch up to his buddy.

Little did Drum realize was that he was being watched from behind a different tree by the same individual, who watched him and Gao's friends from earlier. Then the first bell rang as the individual in a black hooded cloak vanished in a blur.

Meanwhile, everyone was getting ready for their first period class. The hallways were packed with students going to and from classrooms. Every student was hurrying to get to their classes before the second bell rang for class to begin. Everyone except for a mysterious individual wearing a black hooded cloak.

Nobody saw the mysterious individual walking behind them in the hallway. To them the individual was just a shadow on the ground. The mysterious cloaked figure walked slowly as if he or she didn't care that no one had noticed or even bothered to talk to him or her.

Then the individual stopped dead in his or her tracks in front of room 6-11. The individual looked up at the room number of the room, sighed out loud, and waited outside the classroom until the bell rang.

When the final bell rang for class to begin, every student in Mr. Nitsuke's class sat down in their assigned seats and prepared for one of his English lectures.

"Okay class," he said to them cheerily. "I would like to start the class off by introducing a transfer student from America."

The whole classroom looked at each other in confusion at yet another transfer student coming here to Aibo Academy so late in the first few weeks of school.

"Huh, I wonder why we're getting so many transfer students lately," said a young boy.

"Yeah, so weird. Usually we would get one or two in the beginning of the year, but now we have four new students in our grade in the third week of school," said a girl next to the boy.

As the rest of the class started chatting to their neighbor, Zanya, however, was in the far back of the room, which was secluded from any girls nearby, pondered about who this new student might be because next to him was an empty desk.

 _"Hmm, I wonder if this new student is a guy. I hope it is because I really don't mind if he sits next to me, but if it is a girl…"_ Zanya thought to himself as he started to imagine the new student as a girl. and what she might be like

 _"Hi! My name is Kathy, what's yours? Are you a ninja because you look like one with that fabulous outfit of yours. Hey you wanna hang out sometime and bla bla bla bla,"_ said Zanya's imagination of a chatty girl in his mind.

A chill went down his spine at the thought of a chatty girl sitting right next to him. He closed his eyes tight, shook his head to clear his mind, and focus on praying that the new student is a guy and not a girl.

Then his eyes opened as he looked at the front of the room when he heard the teacher said, "Okay, you can come in now."

A tall, mysterious individual wearing a black hooded cloak came into the room. The cloak only went down below his or her's waist by a few inches. Apparently the individual was wearing a shirt-like attire that had a long tail underneath a dark blue knee high shorts. The individual wore a pair of long black boots with a light blue rimming at the top, underneath the sole of the boot, and diamond shaped designs pointing out at the side of the boot. The individual's dark skin were revealed through some parts of his or her entire, but the individual's hood was covering most of his or her face.

Zanya was in shock at the new student's appearance for he didn't expect someone to show up to class dressed like that. He was honestly expecting someone from America wearing a solid color T-shirt with some sort of design on the shirt, cut up jeans, and maybe even a baseball cap.

 _"Wow, I didn't see that one coming,"_ he thought to himself when he was wrong about what the American transfer student would look like.

Then the individual turned his or her head in Zanya's direction. This action freaked him out a bit, but he quickly brushed it off and acted like nothing happened.

 _"Man, for a second there I thought that he heard my thoughts. At least I hope this new student is a he because I would be very uncomfortable if this person turned out to be a girl. Ehhh, just thinking about girls gives me the creeps,"_ Zanya thought to himself.

The individual frowned even more as if he or she heard what Zanya though about just now.

"Class, I would like to introduce you to your new classmate L….," Mr. Nitsuke said before the hooded individual tapped his arm. He turned to the student and asked curiously, "What is it? Do you want me to call you by your nickname then by your full name?"

The individual nodded his or her head yes as he or she motioned the teacher to bend down so that only he could hear what the individual had to say.

His eyes widened a bit as he stood up and asked unsurely, "Are you sure you want me to call you that?"

The individual nodded again in reply.

"Okay, if that is what you want me to call you by," Mr. Nitsuke said unsurely before he turned his attention back to the class and said to them, "Class, please welcome Lu Tsuki to our school."

"Hi Lu," the class said to their new classmate.

Lu shyly waved in reply to the class.

"Now, where can we put you," Mr. Nitsuke said to himself as he scanned the classroom for an empty desk. "How about you go right ahead and sit next to Zanya. He's the guy sitting next to an empty desk to his right," he said to Lu.

Lu said nothing to the teacher and started to walk over to the empty seat next to Zanya. Lu sat down, took out a beautiful full moon cover notebook and a black colored pencil, and looked at the teacher attentively.

"Okay let's start class off with a bit of reading from our text and then we can get into pairs and work on the questions at the end of the short story," he said to the class. "Open your textbook to page 270."

Everyone except Lu opened their textbook to the page. Zanya tapped Lu's shoulder to get his or her attention. Then he motioned Lu to come closer so that they could both read the short story from his textbook. Lu pushed the desk closer to Zanya's desk as silently as possible so that it would be easier for them to read from the same book.

Before the class could read the story, Mr. Nitsuke said to Lu, "Excuse me Lu, but do you mind putting your hood down?"

Lu shifted a bit before looking at Zanya's direction for a split second and back at the teacher as if to say, 'are you sure about that?'

The teacher sighed before he said, "Okay, you can wear the hood if you want to, but I want you to follow along with the class, understood?"

Lu nodded in reply and looked at the page Zanya had open to.

A few minutes went by as the class read the short story out loud. Lu followed along in Zanya's book. Then Zanya read the last paragraph out loud before Mr. Nitsuke cut him off halfway so that Lu had the chance to read.

"Okay Lu, finish reading the last paragraph where Zanya finished reading," he said to Lu.

Lu nodded and started to read in a timid, soft voice, "Her young boy, Chun Li, was rising from the mists across the lake and running towards her. She reached out her arms to receive him." Lu paused before finishing the story by saying, "The lakes glistened in the fertile landscape."

Zanya looked at Lu curiously and thought to himself, _"Huh, who knew that the new guy would be so shy."_

Then Lu started to straighten out the rim of the hood to cover even more of his or her face.

The teacher clapped his hands together and said to the class, "Okay, now I want you to buddy up with someone nearby and work on the reading questions on page 276 and 277. You will answer questions 1 through 15 in complete sentences. I want this assignment turned in by the end of class today."

The students started to move their desks together with their best friends and started working on the assignment.

Zanya turned to Lu and asked, "You want to work together?"

Lu nodded in reply and ripped out a piece of paper from the notebook. Lu started writing their names on the sheet of paper before handing it to Zanya.

Zanya took the paper and fixed his name that was misspelled before writing down the assignment on the first line.

"Okay, question number one, who is Chun Li's mother?"Zanya asked out loud.

"Mei Mei," Lu said quietly.

Zanya nodded and wrote the answer to the question on the sheet of paper. This went on for about twenty minutes as the two of them worked diligently on the assignment. Lu and Zanya finished the assignment early so they turned it into the bin before anyone else had the chance to hand in their class assignment into the bin.

Lu moved the desk away from Zanya and started to draw in the back of the notebook. Zanya was curious why this guy was so antisocial and distant from others as he observed Lu for the last few minutes of class.

"Okay class, you have five minutes left to finish up your assignment," the teacher said to the class.

Zanya sighed as he said to Lu to start a conversation, "So you came from America, right?"

Lu stopped drawing, turned to face Zanya, and nodded in reply.

"What state?" he asked Lu.

Lu skunked a bit in the seat and said in almost a whisper, "Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin?" Zanya asked to be sure that he heard it right.

Lu nodded in response.

"Huh, where at?" he asked Lu.

Lu shifted a bit again and was going to answer when the bell rang.

Zanya looked up at the clock and saw that it was the end of first period.

"Okay, hand in your class assignments in the bin before you leave the classroom," Mr. Nitsuke said to the class.

"So what part of Wisconsin are you from L...Huh?" Zanya said as he turned to where Lu's desk was but saw that Lu had disappeared.

He blinked a couple of times in shock before he started gathering his things for his next class and thought, _"That was weird, Lu left before answering my question or even saying goodbye."_

A couple of hours passed by as Gao, Baku, Kuguru, Kiri, Tetsuya, and Drum were having lunch together in their usual spot. They were talking about their classes and how much homework they have already today.

"So Tetsuya," Gao said to start up a new conversation with his friends.

"Yeah?" Tetsuya said as he turned in Gao's direction.

"Did you know that we have two new students here at our school? One of them is in our grade level," Gao said to his friend.

Tetsuya's eyes widened in surprise as he said, "Say what?"

"Yeah, have you by any chance seen him or her going to class this morning?" Gao asked.

Tetsuya paused as he put a finger on his chin and replied, "You know what, I believe I did, yo."

"Really? what did he or she look like?" Kuguru asked him.

Tetsuya closed his eyes to think for a moment as he replied, "I couldn't really see him exactly but I swore I saw someone wearing a black hooded cloak when I was going to my third period class."

"Huh, I wonder why he was wearing a hooded cloak for?" Gao pondered for a moment before he was brought back down to earth when Tetsuya spoke again.

"But the strangest part was that he was hiding in the shadows as if he didn't want to be seen by anyone." Tetsuya said to them.

"Whoa," Baku said out loud as he put his chopsticks down for a moment.

"Sounds like this guy doesn't want to interact with anybody," Kuguru said to them.

"Or maybe he might be a bit shy to people," Kiri said to them.

"Maybe, but why would he avoid being seen by other classmates?" Baku said to the group.

"What do you think Gao?" Kuguru asked him.

Gao paused as he closed his eyes for a brief moment and replied, "I think we should find this new guy and befriend him because to me he kinda sounds like he's lonely."

"True that yo because nobody but me even saw the guy in the hallway this morning. And I've been asking people if they know him," Tetsuya said to him.

"What are you suggesting Gao? That we go look for the guy even if he just wants to be left alone and befriend him," Drum said to him.

"That's the plan," Gao replied to him.

Drum just humphed to himself as he jumped off of the bench and started to walk away from the group.

"Hey where are you going, Drum?" Gao asked curiously.

Drum turned to face his buddy and replied to him, "I'm going for a walk."

"But we have twenty minutes left before lunch and recess is over," Gao said to him.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in fifteen minutes," Drum said to him.

"But Drum, don't you want to help us find the new guy at all?" Kiri asked him.

Drum shook his head and replied, "No. You kids can look for him if you want without me."

Then Drum began walking away so that he can go somewhere far away from them. As Drum was walking around the rooftop, he heard the faint sounds of music.

"Huh?" he said to himself as curiosity got the better of him as he searched for the individual playing a soft but high pitched wind instrument.

Meanwhile, Zanya was eating his lunch with his buddy Tsukikage when they heard music.

"Is that music?" Zanya asked out loud.

"Nin," Tsukikage said as he opened up the scroll in his hands that said, 'Where's it coming from?'

Zanya turned to his buddy and said, "We should go and check it out."

"Nin," Tsukikage replied to him as they left to investigate where the music was coming from.

They searched for a few minutes until they came to the garden area on a rooftop. Zanya looked around until he spotted a hooded figure on a bench underneath a small weeping willow tree.

"It's Lu," Zanya said to himself as he watched Lu playing a silver flute all alone.

"Nin?" Tsukikage said as he unrolled the scroll again as it read, 'You know him?'

Zanya turned to his buddy and replied, "Yeah, he's in my English and Biology class."

Tsukikage nodded as they both watched Lu playing a beautiful song on his flute.

Meanwhile, Drum was walking in the garden that was near where he and Gao and his friends usually come here to have lunch.

"Sounds like the music is coming somewhere over here," he said to himself as he turned a corner.

Then his eyes widened in surprise before he ducked behind a bush to hide in. He peeked around the corner again and saw a figure in a black hooded cloak playing a long silver instrument.

Drum thought to himself, _"Is this the new guy that everyone has been talking about?"_ He watched the guy play the flute for a few more minutes as he said to himself, "The guy isn't half bad, he's actually pretty good."

Drum kept on watching the new student playing a sad, lonely song on the instrument for a long while until the song was nearing it's end. Then he slowly but quietly emerged from where he was hiding and made his way towards the flutist.

Then he accidently stepped on a twig, which snapped very loudly. The hooded individual stopped playing the flute and turned in Drum's direction.

Drum was petrified for a moment before he said nervously, "Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that."

The individual only stared at Drum as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and said, "You know, you're a really good musician, for a human that is."

The individual shyly replied to Drum, "Thank you."

Drum walked closer to Lu, pointed at the silver instrument, and asked, "What kind of instrument is that?"

Lu held up the instrument for Drum to see and replied, "A flute."

Drum stared at the flute curiously and asked, "Can you play another song on that flute?"

Lu was about to reply to Drum when someone shouted, "There you are!"

Lu, Drum, Zanya, and Tsukikage turned to see Gao, Kiri, Baku, Tetsuya, and Kuguru coming towards Lu and Drum.

Zanya and Tsukikage were still hiding in the brush a few meters away until Zanya freaked out when he saw Kuguru.

"Ah! It's a...a...a...girl!" he said as his glasses glared up and started to crack at the sight of a girl. Then he turned to his partner and said drastically, "Quick Tsukikage, we have to disappear!"

Tsukikage sighed and said, "Nin," exhaustingly. Then he threw down a smoke ball as the duo disappeared from sight.

Meanwhile Gao and the others came up to Drum and Lu.

"Gao?! What are you doing here?" Drum asked.

"We were trying to figure out where the song was coming from and so happen to find you here next to that guy," Gao replied to him.

"Oh," Drum replied to Gao.

Then Gao's attention turned to the hooded figure standing behind Drum and said, "Hi there! You must be the new student we've heard about."

The figure nodded shyly in reply.

Gao smiled at the new guy and said, "The name's Gao Mikado and these are my friends Baku, Kiri, Kuguru, Tetsuya, and my buddy Drum." He said while introducing everyone to the new student.

Everyone, except for Drum, greeted the new student.

Drum growled at Gao and said angrily, "My name is not Drum. It's Drum Bunker Dragon, Fang Slade Terrestrial the XIV, how many times must I say it to get it past that thick skull of yours!"

"Hey lighten up will ya. I call you Drum because your 'title' is too mouthy for me to say it every couple of seconds," Gao retorted back.

The mysterious individual looked at Drum and asked, "Wait, you don't happen to be Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slade Terrestrial the XIII's son, right?"

Drum turned to the hooded figure in shock and said, "You know my father?"

The individual nodded and replied, "Yes, he's the chief of the Armor Drum Bunker Dragon clan in Dragon World, correct?"

Drum blinked in surprise before he replied, "Yeah, but how do you know?"

The individual shyly replied, "I….heard some rumors about him from other buddy monsters."

Drum crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled, "Figures that my father's reign would soon spread to this world as well."

Then Kuguru cleared her throat, turned to the new student, and said, "Anyway, what might your name be?"

The individual shifted uncomfortably, kicked a loose pebble, and replied in a low, almost inaudible whisper, "It's Lu….."

"What did you say, yo? I didn't hear what you said," Tetsuya asked out loud.

Then the individual said again in a low shy voice, "It's Lu….."

"Umm, could you please say it a little bit louder?" Kuguru asked as politely as possible.

Lu was about to speak when a voice out of nowhere spoke.

"Oh dear, not this again," said a tired female voice.

"You know she's as shy as a lamb," said a different feminine voice.

Everyone except for Lu looked around for whoever was speaking.

"Whoa, who said that?" Gao asked out loud.

"That would be us," said a deep male voice.

Then all of a sudden, six orbs of light came out from under Lu's cloak and materialized in front of everyone.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise when they saw six unfamiliar warrior like dragons standing around Lu of the dragons were female while the other three were male.

The dragon standing in the center of the group was a young female dragoness with beautiful golden colored scales, carmel eyes, and a pinkish scar in a shape of a flame on the right side of her face. She wore a dark red gymnastic suit with long sleeves and leggings. A bright red colored sphere was in the middle of her chest area. Her armor was a dull gold color for her helmet, shoulder armor, wrist bands, metal skirt, knee guard, and ankle bands. Her jet black hair like spins went from the back of the neck to the tip of her feathery tail.

Standing to her left was a young male dragon with silvery blue scales, light blue eyes, two enormous wings with three wing talons, and a reddish pink scar across his face that represents wind. He wore grey and black armor on his arms, body, and legs. A light blue sphere was in the middle of his chest plate. His spiky light blond spines on the top of his head go all the way down to the bottom part of his neck. His tail was saillike at the end with a silver piercing at the tip of the fin.

Next to him was another male dragon with a light brown underbelly and a darker shade of brown for his main color. His scales were plated like an armadillo, yet he has two bull horns on his head, two curved horns on the side of his jawline, and a curved horn on his nose. His eyes were a bright orange color. On the left side of his face, three tan color pebble shaped scar marks were on his cheek. His tail has a huge boney club at the tip.A green color sphere was embedded in the middle of his chest.

To the left of the dragoness in the center was another female dragon. Her physical appearance was a cross between a wolf and a dragon in a ninja outfit. Her fur color was pitch black while her scales were an electric blue color. Her hair was a mixture of purple and blue shades. Two curved silver color horns were showing through her purple blue hair. A reddish pink crescent shaped scar went down her right eye. Her eyes were a beautiful pink color with a hint of magenta in it. She wore a silver chain necklace with a dark purple color sphere on it. The silver chain of the necklace was mostly covered by her long pink scarf.

Next to her was a young dragoness who had cerulean color antlers and scales with a pale yellow underbelly. Her red eyes sparkled in a friendly, cheery manor. A light blue mark covered her left eye and both of her arms. She wore a pale mint green bikini swimsuit with a thin white color cloth covering her bikini bottom. Her blue color sphere was sewn into her bikini top in the middle of her chest.

The male dragon next to her was a white colored dragon with gray markings on his scales in gray armory of a knight. His two pointed horns were jet black. The dragon knight had deep blue eyes. His left eye had a pink scar in the shape of a sun with eight swirling points. His two huge feathered wings had dark gray and light gray tips. The sphere in the middle of his chest plate and shoulder plates were a silver color. His tail ended in a sharp arrow head point.

The six dragons stood there and waited to see what happens next.

"W-who are you guys?" Drum asked as he slowly backed away from the intimidating dragons.

The female dragon in the center of the group turned to Drum and replied, "We are Luciana's guardians and her buddy monsters."

The gang looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Luciana?"

Luciana turned to the dragoness in the center and said, "Flamma, I told you not to call me by my real name."

"Sorry, would you rather be called Lulu?" Flamma said with a teasing smirk.

"Not even that," Luciana said to her.

"Luciana is a girl's name, right?" Baku said to Kuguru.

"Right," she replied to him.

"So that means the new guy is a girl," Gao said out loud.

"Whoa yo, and to think all this time I thought that the new dude was a guy when the he is actually a she," Tetsuya said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Then the cerulean color dragoness giggled and said bubbly, "Of course she's a girl, silly." She then went behind Luciana and pulled the hood off of her head and said, "See, she was just a little bit shy to let people see her face is all."

"Marina!" Luciana shouted angrily while narrowing her eyes at her. Luciana was a very pretty girl with gorgeous dark blue eyes and beautiful violet color hair. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. Her double sided bangs covered most of her forehead and the sides of her face until they were a little bit below the jaw line.

She quickly made Marina let go of her hood and put it on again to cover her face.

Marina sighed and said, "If you keep doing this Lu, then you won't be able to make any new friends here."

"That's the point," Luciana replied to her before she turned in Gao's direction and said to him, "And don't even think about asking me to become your 'friend' Gao Mikado."

Gao's mouth dropped slightly as everyone else gasped in surprise.

"How….how did you know that?" he asked in shock.

Lucianna paused for a moment before she replied, "Lucky guess."

Gao was about to say something when he was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Alright, who's the one that's been playing music on school grounds?"

Gao and his friends turned around to see student president Shido Magoroku and vice president Sofia Sakharov.

"President Shido?" Kuguru said in disbelief.

"What is he doing here," Baku said to himself.

Shido looked from one person to another as he said, "Alright, which one of you has been playing an instrument up here during school hours?"

A few minutes went by before Sofia saw Luciana holding her silver flute tightly underneath her cape. "Shido, I believe that girl was the one playing her instrument during school hours."

Shido looked in Luciana's direction, walked right over to her, and said, "Alright Miss, I have to confiscate that flute of yours because playing music during school hours are strictly prohibited."

He was about to grab it out of her hand when she swiftly moved it further back and said shyly, "I'm sorry for breaking the rules, but I can not let you take my flute away."

"Oh? And why not?" he asked suspiciously while folding his hands across his chest.

"I need it for music class right after lunch," she replied to him.

"You're making an excuse," he said as he tried again to seize her instrument.

Again, she swiftly moved her flute behind her back and said, "I'm not making an excuse. Here, I'll show you." Then she dug into her cloak's pocket and brought out her schedule for the school year.

Shido swiftly and aggressively swiped the schedule from her hand and said, "Let me see that."

He quickly looked at the schedule before he looked up to see her face as Luciana said, "I was just merely making sure that my flute is on key by playing a short song."

Shido humped in reply as he handed back her schedule and said, "You're off the hook this time, but if I catch you playing your instrument again during school hours on the grounds here and not in your music class, then I will confiscate that instrument whether or not you need it for class next period. Do I make myself clear, Ms. Tsuki?"

Luciana nodded her head and replied, "I understand."

"Good. Sofia, let's go. The bell is about to ring," he said to Sofia as he made his leave.

Sofia silently followed after Shido after giving Luciana a cold glare. Luciana matched her glare with one of her own.

"Whoa, what was that all about, yo?" Tetsuya said when he saw the two girls glaring at each other for a few seconds.

Luciana turned to her buddy monsters and said, "Let's go. I need to go to my next class."

The six dragons nodded before turning back into small orbs of light and quickly returned back into her light blue core deck case.

She was about to make her leave when Gao said, "Wait a minute." Luciana stopped and turned look at Gao. "Why don't you want to make friends?" he asked her curiously.

"That is none of your business," she replied coldly.

Then the bell rang. Luciana made her leave as Gao called out, "Hey wait a second!"

"Gao just let it go. If she doesn't want to make any friends, then don't force her to," Drum said to him.

Gao ignored him and ran to Luciana and blocked her way.

"Let me pass," she said irritably.

"Not until you tell us why you refuse to have any friends," he said persistently.

"It's none of your concern whether or not I should or shouldn't make friends with other classmates," she replied.

"It is my concern because nobody should be alone without anyone to care about you," he said to her.

"You're wasting your breath," she said to him coldly as she tried to move past him but was unable to because he followed her every movement. "Please move aside," she said as politely as possible.

"No way, not until you tell me," he said to her.

She growled and said, "You're drying my patience."

Gao was frustrated for a second before he got an idea. He smirked and asked, "You're a buddyfighter, right?"

Luciana's mood changed as she just stood there without saying a word while looking at Gao curiously.

"How about we settle this with a buddyfight here tomorrow after school. If I win you tell me why you don't want to make any friends," he said to her.

"And if I win?" she asked as she suddenly became slightly shy again.

"If you win, then I will respect your wish and leave you alone," he said to her before he moved out of her way as he said with a hand outstretched to her, "So how about it?"

She looked at Gao for a few seconds and replied in a whisper without shaking his hand, "We'll see."

"Alright, meet me in the Buddyfight stadium after 8th period tomorrow," he said to her.

Luciana said nothing as she walked away from him and out of sight.

The rest of the gang came up to Gao as Drum said, "Do you really think she'll be there tomorrow?"

Gao nodded and said, "I'm positive she'll be there."

Kiri looked at him curiously and asked, "How can you be so sure, Gao?"

Gao just smiled and replied, "Just a feeling, I guess."

Then Tetsuya yelled out loud and exclaimed, "Yo guys we better get move on to class now because we have less than two minutes to get our butts in the classroom on time!"

Everyone gasped as they all ran to the staircase to get to their classrooms before the second bell rings.

~To Be Continued~

On the next buddyfight, Luciana accepts Gao's challenge in the hopes that she'll beat Gao and finally be left alone. Gao on the other hand is determined to find out what dark secret she has locked away that she refuses to let anyone know about from her past. Hey wait a minute who's that boy there in her memory? Could he be the link to why she refuses to befriend anyone anymore? And what kind of world user is she? Luciana's Dark Secret Revealed. Next time on Buddyfight.


	2. Luciana's Dark Secret Revealed

Chapter 2: Luciana's Dark Secret Revealed

The final bell rang for the end of the day. Luciana gathered her things and left her 8th period classroom to go to her locker and finally leave school grounds. Again, barely anyone noticed her in the hallway as she walked by her fellow classmates and, other students from other grade levels.

Luciana got to her locker at the end of the hallway and opened it. She gathered her things that she needed for homework and her list of books she still needs to buy for her classes. She stuffed everything into her backpack and closed up her backpack. She slumped her bag over her shoulders and closed her locker.

She walked quietly by before she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Luciana!" shouted the voice.

Luciana sighed as she turned around to see Gao, Kuguru, and Baku running up towards her. The three of them came up to her as Gao said friendlily, "Nice seeing ya again, Luciana."

She replied to him coldly, "What do you want?"

Gao looked at her in shock and said, "I was just being friendly and saying hi to you was all. Heesh you don't need to so cold about it."

She just humphed in reply and said, "If you don't mind, I will be making my leave. I have to be somewhere."

"Hey just wait a minute, I just want to know something," Gao said to her.

Luciana turned around and said, "Make it quick. I have to be somewhere in a few minutes."

"I just wanted to ask…." he said before he was interrupted by Luciana.

"If you're going to ask me why I don't want to make friends…," she said before Gao intervened.

"That's not what I was about to ask," he said before saying, "I wanted to ask you which one of those six dragons was your buddy."

"Oh," she said before replying, "Nether of them are my true buddy monster."

The three of them stared at Luciana in shock and surprise as Baku asked, "Then who is?"

Luciana shook her head and said, " I don't have a buddy."

"So if you don't have a buddy, then how did you get that core deck case?" Kuguru asked curiously.

Luciana didn't respond for a few seconds before she replied simply, "Family heirloom."

"Oh," the three said simultaneously.

"Now if that's all you wanted to ask, I'll…." she said before she stopped abruptly and stood there as if she were frozen in place.

"You okay?" Kuguru asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Noo...," Luciana whispered to herself in fear before she started to sprint down the hallway.

"Hey what's the matter? Why are you in a hurry all of a sudden?" Gao asked before he and the others followed after her.

Luciana ran all the way outside of the building and towards an alleyway.

A scream was heard as a little girl's voice shouted, "Lulu!"

Luciana ran even faster while Gao and the others tried to catch up to her. She made a sharp right turn into the alley. Gao, Baku, and Kuguru finally caught up to her and saw Luciana protectively stand in front of a little girl that was about eight years old. Three ninth graders blocked the entrance of the alley.

"What the?" one of the ninth graders said out loud in surprise.

"Who the heck are you?" said another guy in the group.

Luciana just stood her ground and said, "Back off punks, or you're going to regret ever messing with my little sister."

"Sister?" Gao and the gang said together as they awaited what would happen next.

"Tich, whatcha going to do about it, Dweeb?" said the guy in the middle as he advanced towards her.

Luciana raised her fists in a martial arts fighting position and said to the three guys, "This is your final warning. **Back off!** "

The guys laughed before one of them said jokingly, "Or what? You gonna karate chop us or something?

Luciana just stood there without uttering a single the guy said to the other two, "Teach this guy a lesson, boys."

"Hey, two against one isn't fair!" Gao shouted as he ran towards Luciana to help her out.

But before he got the chance to help her out, Luciana all of a sudden threw a smoke ball at the ground and disappeared.

"Huh? Where did he go?" one of the guys said out loud while looking to where the two girls disappeared to.

"I'm right here," she said as everyone looked up and saw her up in the air.

"Whoa," Baku said in astonishment at how she was just on the ground a few seconds ago before suddenly being up in the air.

She quickly and skillfully jumped from wall to wall in her descent towards the ground. Once she was on the ground in a kneeling position, she slowly got up and said to the boys, "Do you still want to pick a fight with one who was trained in the art of ninjutsu and in the martial arts?"

The two boys hesitated for a moment before their leader behind them said, "Tich that's all talk. Now get him!"

The two nodded before they charged at her. They were about to punch her when she blocked one of the guy's punch by using an ikkyo defensive maneuver and threw him onto the other guy behind him.

Gao, Kuguru, and Baku stared in awe at her defensive martial art style.

"What are you idiots doing? Get up and teach that guy a thing or two about why we are at the top of the food chain here," the leader said to his lackies.

"Easy for you to say, boss. You're not the one fighting this guy," said one of the boys.

"No excuses!" the leader shouted at them. The two guys got up from the ground and started to attack Luciana for the second time.

She easily dodged their attack at such super fast speed that she looked like a black blur to everyone.

"Huh?" said the boys before Luciana reappeared behind them and kicked them in the back.

They slumped forward and tried to punch her at the same time. She grabbed one of the guy's punches with her hand and tossed him over like he was nothing. She did the same move to the other guy as well.

"Amazing," Gao said as he watched her fighting the two bullies by herself.

The leader growled angrily as he shouted, "Must I do everything myself!?" Then the leader charged at her while she was distracted by one of the punks lunging at her.

"Look out behind you!" Kuguru shouted out loud.

Luciana turned to see him coming at her and was about to defend when Gao grabbed him and flipped the guy to the ground.

"Haven't you heard?" Gao said to the fallen leader before saying, "Ganging up on someone when they are not looking is so lame."

The two lackies ran to their leader's side and helped him up. Gao stood by Luciana as they stood their ground.

"I can do this by myself. I don't need your help," she whispered to him while keeping an eye on the bullies' next move.

"Not a chance. I'm not going to sit idly by while you fight these three jerks by yourself. That would go against everything that The Mighty Sun Fighter stands for," Gao said to truthfully.

"The Mighty Sun Fighter?" she said to herself in thought. Then she said to him, "Very well then. If you want to fight them with me, then it's fine by me. Just don't get in my way."

Gao grinned, gave her a thumbs up, and said, "You got it."

The two got into fighting position and waited for the bullies to make their move.

The leader growled and said, "No more mercy. Let's attack them at the same time boys!"

"Yeah!" the two said together as the three of them charged at Gao and Luciana.

Gao and Luciana nodded at each other as they both dodged the bullies' attack and made them crash into each other.

They groaned as they slowly got up. Gao's arms were folded across his chest as he said, "Had enough?"

The three looked at each other before the leader said, "Let's get out of here."

The two nodded and followed their leader as they ran out of the alley like scared little dogs that lost their bite.

Gao smiled and said, "That should teach them not to mess with people smaller than them when The Mighty Sun Fighter is around."

Baku and Kuguru turned to look at each other as they smiled awkwardly.

"Luciana!" cried out a child's voice.

Luciana turned around and saw a little girl in the third grade running up to her with tears in her parakeet green colored eyes. Luciana opened her arms out as the girl ran into her sister's warm embrace.

Luciana embarrassed the girl tightly as she said worriedly, "I told you to wait for me at the school's little playground area."

The girl sobbed and said to her, "I did big sis, but those three bullies took my deck away from me when I wasn't looking and I tried to get it back from them. That's when I kicked the tall guy in the shin and ticked him off as he tried to hurt me." The girl stopped crying as she shouted worriedly, "My core deck case!"

"Shh," Luciana said to soothe her before saying softly, "Don't worry, I grabbed it back from them when they were distracted."

Then Luciana took out a spring green colored core deck case from under her cloak and handed it to the girl.

The girl's eyes shone happily as she received her deck back from her sister and said gratefully, "Thank you big sis! You're the best sister I could ever have in the whole world!"

Luciana only smiled lovingly at her little sister.

The girl's short pine green colored hair had two thick black colored bobby pins. Her skin color was slightly darker than Luciana. Her face had small freckles scattered across her cheeks. She was wearing a purple colored shirt with a sky blue color butterfly in the middle of her shirt. She was wearing long dark blue jeans. Her gym shoes were a solid black color with light green colored laces and sole of the the shoe.

Gao and the others walked closer to them. The little girl noticed them approaching as she turned to her sister and asked hopefully, "Are these your new friends, Lulu?"

"No, they're just classmates of mine," Luciana replied to her.

"Oh," her sister said before she escaped from Luciana's embrace and said, "Hi my name is Fay Tsuki."

"Hi Fay, my name is Gao Mikado and these are my friends Kuguru Uki and Baku Omori," Gao said as he introduced himself and his friends to Luciana's little sister.

"Fay," Luciana said as she got her sister's attention.

"Yea?" she said to her sister.

"We should head home now. Mom is probably worrying about us not being home on time," she said to her.

"Yea, Mom would probably send out her buddy monster to investigate what happen to us," Fay said.

As Luciana and Fay were making their leave, Fay turned around to face Gao and said, "Thank you for helping out my sister with those bullies. And I know my sister would never admit to this, but she thanks you for the help back there."

Gao smiled and said, "Ah it was no big deal. Just make sure that you two get home safely."

Fay nodded and said, "I hope we will see each other again. And I hope that you and your friends can become my big sis's friends someday."

"Yea me too. Heck tomorrow after school your sister and I are going to have a buddyfight," Gao said to her.

Fay's parakeet eyes sparkled as she exclaimed, "You are!"

"Yup," Gao said to her.

Fay squealed in joy as she said, "Can I watch you guys tomorrow? I haven't seen my sister buddyfight someone outside our family in years."

Kuguru smiled and said to her, "Of course you can come and watch."

Fay giggled joyously and exclaimed, "Yeah! I'm super excited. I can't wait till tomorrow!"

Luciana just humphed and said to her, "Don't get your hopes up, Fay."

Fay turned around and said, "Huh? What do you mean big sis?"

"I said that I might accept his buddyfight challenge tomorrow," she said to her.

"Oh," Fay said slightly disappointed before saying hopefully, "But you will think about it, right?"

Luciana looked from her sister before looking at Gao and said, "I'll think about it."

Fay growled and said angrily, "You always say that but you never mean it!"

"You know that's not always true, Fay. Now let's go, Mom and Dad are waiting for us at home," Luciana said to her.

Fay humphed out out, crossed her arms over her chest, and said, "Fine." Then she whispered sadly, "It's been years since I last seen my big sister buddyfight against someone else and making friends with them. Ever since that accident."

Luciana looked at her sister for a long time before they started to walk home.

Gao, Kuguru, and Baku stood there and wondered what Fay was talking about. Then they too started to leave the school grounds to head home and do their homework.

Later that night, Luciana was laying on her bed in her silver blue colored pajamas and thought about Gao's challenge to a buddyfight.

"Thinking about whether or not you should go tomorrow?" said a feminine voice.

Suddenly a small orb of light appeared from Luciana's core deck case on her nightstand as Flamma appeared by her bedside. Flamma looked at her and said, "What's the matter?"

Luciana humphed in reply and turned on her side away from her buddy.

"Luciana, you know you can tell me anything. We are a family, remember," Flamma said to her as she sat at the edge of Luciana's bed.

She didn't respond to her as she laid there in silence.

Flamma sighed as she said, "Is it because of Da…."

Luciana sat up, faced Flamma, and said angrily, "Don't say his name!"

Flamma was shocked by her outburst that she slightly flinched a bit.

Luciana looked down sadly with tears in her eyes as she whispered, "Sorry, I...I…."

Flamma placed her hand on Luciana's shoulders and said, "It's alright, Lulu. I miss him too."

Luciana suddenly broke down in tears and whispered, "It's all my fault."

"It was never your fault, Lu. You two were just in a wrong place at the wrong time," she said soothingly.

Luciana shook her head and said, "It is my fault, Flamma. I knew it would happen, but I just let it happen to him." She wept even more as she said in between sobs, "Why do I even exist? Was I cursed to live the rest of my life with these….these 'gifts'? They're more like curses if you'd ask me."

Flamma drew Luciana in an embrace as she said to her while rubbing her back, "Shh, Lulu. That accident was never your fault. And your gifts are not curses. They are a blessing to have."

Luciana stopped sobbing and pulled away from Flamma as she said snarkily, "Easy for you to say. You don't have to live every day with this curse."

Flamma sighed as she suggested, "I know. How about I go make us some hot chocolate so that you can relax a bit for the rest of the night before bed time."

"Sure," Luciana said half heartedly as she turned to faced her window to look at the nearly full moon.

Flamma looked at her sadly as she got up from the bed quietly and exited the room to go get some hot chocolate for them.

Luciana looked up at the moon as she said, "I'm sorry, Danny. My only true friend."

She went into her drawer of her nightstand and got out a photograph of her four years ago with a boy a year older than her standing right next to her. The boy had pale white skin with messy light gray hair and pale yellow green eyes. The two of them were smiling in the picture without a care in the world.

Then she closed her eyes as warm tears streamed down her cheeks again. Then she started to remember the day that everything fell apart for her.

*Flashback three years ago*

It was a beautiful morning on August 14. The sun was out, the birds were chirping, and a cool breeze wisped by gently.

Luciana was sitting on her bed reading a book. As she turned the next page in her book, her cell phone rang and buzzed on her nightstand. She put her book down on her bed and reached out for her cell phone.

"Hello?" she asked on the phone.

"Hi Lulu, how's it going?" a boy's voice replied on the other end.

Luciana smiled as she recognized the callers voice as Danny Kasegin. "Hi Danny. I'm good. Just reading my book on my bed," she replied to him.

" You're not outside on this beautiful cool day in August?" he asked teasingly.

"The news said that there's going to be a bad storm coming later today," she replied to him.

"Oh well, hate to leave you indoors on a beautiful day while it still lasts," he said on the phone.

Luciana sighed as she replied on the phone, "Fine, I'll come outside."

Then she heard him whisper a "yes" to himself before he said, "Meet me at the park in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, see you later," she replied to him.

"See ya!" he said before hanging up.

Luciana sighed as she put her phone down on her nightstand and got up from the bed. She stretched a bit before she ran out of the room to go find her mother.

"Mom?" she said out loud.

"In the living room," her mother replied to her.

Luciana dashed towards the living room before nearly bumping into her mother's buddy monster, Kitsune Vulpix Renanin .

Her mother's buddy looked like a bipedal fox humanoid with a golden yellow fur coat and a white scruffy neck, underbelly, paws, arms, legs, and the tips on her ears and tail. She wore a pair of purple fingerless gloves that went up past her elbows. A single purple color stripe marking was underneath her eyes. Her eyes were slinted as her blue eyes shone through her black scleras.

"Woops, sorry there, Ren," Luciana said to her before started running off again.

Renanin just shook her head and walked down the hallway.

Luciana finally made it to the living room where her mother was sitting on the couch reading her newspaper.

"Hey Mom, may I go hang out with Danny at the park today?" she asked her.

"Sure, just be back before the storm hits today, okay," her mother answered her without looking away from her paper.

"Okay Mom," she replied to her as she raced again to her room.

Then she heard her mother shout, "Bring an umbrella just in case it starts to rain! I don't want you to come home all soaked and wet from the downpour."

"Okay Mom," Luciana shouted back to her mother as she grabbed her cell phone, umbrella, core deck case, and her purse incase if they were going to get a snack while at the park.

Luciana left her room and walked by the living room and said, "Bye Mom, be back in a few hours."

"Okay, no shenanigans young lady and be safe out there," her mother said before saying, "Before you leave, please go and let Yin back into the house. Thank you."

"Okay," Luciana replied as she went to the backyard to bring in her black labrador retriever, Yin, into the house. Then she left to go to the park that was near her house.

As she was walking, she heard a familiar voice shouting, "Over here!"

Luciana turned to her right and saw her friend Danny on the swings. She smiled and walked towards him.

He smiled back at her as he said, "Grab a swing Lulu."

Luciana nodded and took the swing next to him and started to swing with him.

The two were on the swings for a long while talking about how their summer break was or what they're going to do tomorrow and so on. Then, they got off the swings and went to the field area of the park to buddyfight. Danny won two out of three games with Luciana. That's when it started to rain.

A drop of water fell on Luciana as she said, "Huh? Rain?"

"You felt that too, right?" Danny asked her.

She nodded in reply and said, "We should probably get home now before the small drizzle becomes a downpour.

Danny shook his head and said, "Nah, we still have some time before it really hits," he said before his face lightened up with an idea as he said, "Hey I know." Then he grinned even more as he said, "Let's go to that arcade that's a few blocks away from here."

"I don't know, Dan," she said unsurely.

"Please. I brought my own money this time and it would be a ton of fun if you were there with me," he said to her.

Luciana hummed in thought as Danny continued, "It'll be nice and dry if the storm hits."

Then she sighed in defeat and said, "Okay, you win. But we're only going to be there for about an hour."

"An hour and a half," Danny persisted.

"An hour and fifteen minutes and no more," Luciana said to him.

"Deal," he said as he put his hand out in front of Luciana.

"Deal," she said as she shook his hand to their agreement.

Then the two made their way to the arcade. They had a lot of fun playing games like Pac-Man, Dance Dance Revolution X, Donkey Kong, and more. Luciana enjoyed dancing with Danny when they teamed up on the Dance Dance Revolution X game. The two smiled happily before Luciana checked the time on her phone.

A text message was on her phone from her mother. She checked the message as it read, _"Luciana I want you to come home before three o'clock because your gramma and grampa are visiting us today at the last minute before they go to Washington DC... as usual."_

She checked the time that the message was sent and breathed a sigh of relief that it was only sent ten minutes ago. Then she checked the time and saw that she only had about forty minutes before three.

"Danny," she said as she tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked her while trying to get a stuffed animal from the claw machine.

"I need to go home now. My grandparents are coming over before they leave to Washington at the last minute," she said to him.

"Okay, we'll leave as soon as I get this dang stuffed animal from this machine," he said as he dropped the claw into the pile of stuffed animals.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to, Danny," she said to him sincerely.

"Dang it!" he shouted as he lost the stuffed animal, again.

"I'll see you around okay," she said shyly as she was about to leave when he grabbed her arm.

She turned to face him as he said, "Just give me one more minute, okay."

"I said you can stay here longer if you want to. You don't have to escort me home," she said to him.

"And leave you all alone out in the pouring rain? That doesn't sound like what a true friend would do," he said to her.

She looked at him in surprise as he said, "Just give me one more try on this machine and then we can go, okay?"

"Okay," she said to him.

He smiled at her, turned back to the game, inserted another 75 cents in, and played it again. He moved the claw to the pile of stuffed animals again and dropped the claw.

"Come on," he pleaded as he stared in anticipation at the machine.

Then the metal claw was raised up as it held a small white colored kawaii sleepy fox yarn plush doll by the head.

"Come on, make it to the drop," he continued to whisper as the claw came to the drop zone and released the toy.

The toy fell down the pit as a loud thud was heard.

"Yes!" Danny said excitedly as he went to the slot to receive his prize. He smiled happily as he held his prize in his hand. Then he turned to Luciana and said, "Here, this is for you."

Luciana's eyes widened in surprise as she said, "For me? But why? You won it so it's yours."

He smiled as his cheeks reddened a bit as he replied, "I won this plushy for you, Lulu. When I saw it in the machine, I thought about you and how much you love cute plushies like this one. Besides, I won this cool Japanese fox mask the other day already." He held up the mask he won a few days ago in his left hand before he put it on his face.

Luciana giggled a little from seeing the mask as she said, "That mask looks good on you, Danny."

He laughed for a few seconds before he moved the mask to the side of his head and said, "Yeah, that's what I thought too." Then he gently put the doll in her hands.

Luciana brought the plushy to her face and looked at the toy with a small smile on her face. Then she looked at Danny and said with a light blush on her cheeks, "Thank you. I will cherish this forever."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously and said, "No problem. Now, let's get you home before the bad weather comes in."

She nodded as the two of them made their leave. When they got outside of the arcade, they noticed that it was raining really hard.

"You brought your umbrella, right?" he asked her.

She nodded and brought out her umbrella and opened it up. Then she said, "There's enough room for us to share it."

Danny looked at her and asked, "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head as she extended the umbrella towards him. He smiled at her as he went under the umbrella with her. Then the two started to walk down the sidewalk towards Luciana's house.

A few minutes went by as they walked down the sidewalk. They were waiting to cross the intersection for a few seconds before the light changed for them to cross. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew by and caught the umbrella as it blew right out of Luciana's hand.

"Ah, my umbrella!" she said as she ran after it.

"Luciana, wait!" Danny cried out to her.

Then, bright headlights shone directly on Luciana as a loud truck horn beeped loudly before the screeching of tire wheels were heard.

Luciana's eyes widened in fear and in horror as she looked up helplessly at the bright headlights of a large truck.

"Luciana!" Danny shouted in horror.

Luciana was forcibly pushed away from the truck by a very strong shove from someone. She landed roughly a few feet away from the truck.

The truck came to a screeching halt as a loud thud was heard. Everyone gasped in horror at what they witnessed.

Luciana sat up and looked to see what happened. She breathed in a sharp breath of air as her navy blue eyes widened in terror before tears started to form in them.

She saw a Japanese fox mask that was cracked and chipped next to a motionless body of a young boy.

Luciana looked at the body and immediately recognized it as her friend Danny. Her tears rolled down her face along with the pouring rain coming down all over her body.

"DANNY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she got up and ran to his body.

"Quick, someone call 911!" shouted a man.

Luciana stood there for a second before collapsing on her knees. She then grabbed his body and placed it on her lap and cried even more before screaming in rage as she looked up at the sky with her eyes closed.

*End of Flashback*

Luciana sat on her bed holding the white sleepy fox yarn plushy that her friend gave to her three years ago. She held the doll tightly as she cried again.

Then she mumbled, "I vowed on that day that I will never make any friends ever again so that no one else would get hurt because of me." She paused for a moment before looking at the plushy and said, "I have to win tomorrow. No matter what."

Little did Luciana know was that her buddy, Flamma, heard everything that she said to dragoness sighed as she looked at her buddy with empathy for her.

The next day, Gao, Drum, Hanako, Kuguru, Baku, Kiri, Tetsuya, and Asmodai were waiting in the Buddyfight stadium seven minutes after school had ended already. Gao was waiting on the platform patiently.

Tetsuya sighed as he said, "I don't think she's coming guys."

"Yea, I don't think she's going to show up," Baku said to everyone in the group.

"You think she forgot?" Hana asked the guys.

"I don't think she forgot about the match, Hana," Kuguru replied to her.

"Then how come she's not here already?" Hana asked her curiously.

Kuguru thought for a moment before replying, "I believe she must have forfeited the match or she has something unexpected to do right after school."

"Or maybe she got lost trying to find the stadium," Kiri added in.

"Whatever the reason, I doubt she'll come to something like this," Asmodai said out loud.

"What makes you say that, A-Dawg?" Tetsuya asked him curiously.

"From what I've heard from you guys, she's more of a lone wolf type than a pack type if you know what I'm saying," he replied to his buddy.

"I guess I understand," Tetsuya replied to him.

Baku sighed as he said out loud, "Glad today is a Friday than a Monday guys."

"Yea, but I'm just itching to get out of school ground so that I can chill lax in my digs at home," Tetsuya said out loud.

Then they heard running footsteps as they turned to see who it was. Baku, Gao, and Kuguru's eyes widened in surprise when they saw Luciana's little sister, Fay, running up to them, out of breath.

"Fay?" Kuguru and Baku asked simultaneously.

Tetsuya turned to the two and asked, "You guys know this girl?"

Kuguru turned to Tetsuya and replied, "Yea, this is Luciana's little sister, Fay."

"Wait, she has a little sis, yo?" he said in shock and surprise.

Kuguru nodded her head at Tetsuya before turning to Fay and asked, "What brings you here, Fay? Did your sister accept Gao's challenge?

Fay breathed in and out heavily before she replied in gasps of air, "Yea. Sorry that we're late. We got lost and didn't know where to go."

"Okay, so then where is Luciana then?" Baku asked curiously.

Before Fay could reply, a familiar voice from the opposite side of the area replied, "I'm right here."

Everyone turned to the opposite side of the stadium and saw Luciana on the platform as it was raised up from the floor.

Gao smiled as he said, "I knew you would come."

Luciana replied, "I only came here so that you can leave me alone after I win."

"Talk about some confidence she has there," Baku said out loud.

"Yup, that's my big sis for yea. When she's fired up on a buddyfight challenge, there's no way she's going to lose," Fay said to the group.

"You ready, Luciana?" Gao asked her if she was ready for their buddyfight.

"Ready to beat you and to finally be left alone," she replied coldly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Gao said out loud.

Then suddenly, an orb of light came into the room as a very familiar commenter said, "Wherever there's a buddyfight, Paruko Nanana will be there!"

The orb of light faded as a small UFO hovered in the room before the hatch opened to reveal a pink haired girl that looked like a news reporter. "Now let's see who we have here today," she said before she spotted Gao. "And of course it's the king of dumb luck, Gao Mikado who is battling today. But who is his opponent?" she said before she saw Luciana on the other side of the stadium.

Paruko hovered towards Luciana and asked, "Um, what might your name be? I've never seen you here at school before?"

Luciana turned to Paruko and replied, "I'm nobody. Now if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you turn off that camera of yours."

"Huh? Why might I ask?" Paruko asked her curiously.

"Because it's distracting and I want this fight to be a private one," she said to her.

Paruko looked at her strangely before she said, "Are you kidding me?! That's like asking a teacher to stop teaching. No way am I going to put this camera down in the world."

Luciana growled as she clenched her hand into a tight fist.

Suddenly, Paruko's camera started to smoke and sparked a bit as she said, "What the?" Then the camera exploded in her face as a thin layer of ash covered her face. Paruko wiped the ash from her face with a clean cloth as she hovered away from Luciana to see what happen to her camera to make it nonfunction and blow up on her.

"Ugh, I am experiencing technical difficulties here folks so bear with me," she said while trying to fix it.

Then Luciana turned to Gao and said, "Are you ready to be defeated?"

"We'll see about that," Gao said to Luciana before saying while luminizing his deck, "Release Baku's super explosive dragon deck! Dragon Blast Furry. Luminize."

Luciana looked at her opponent before she took off her cloak and threw it up in the air. She wore a cool blue shirt, which had awesome abstract designs on it. Her long purple hair was down than into a high ponytail like yesterday. She wore two silver wristbands that had a navy blue color gem in the center of the band. Around her neck, she wore a thick silver chained necklace with the yin and yang symbol in the middle of it.

"Let's get this over with," she said to herself before saying, "Fire, water, earth, air, darkness, light. Come forth and show them all your might! Mystic Force. Luminize." Her light blue core deck case transformed into a floating light blue heart that had the yin and yang symbol in the middle of it with a demon's wing on the yin's side and an angel's wing on the yang side.

"Okay, say it with me. Buddy…" shouted Paruko.

"Fight!" shouted the small audience.

"Time to raise the flag!" Luciana and Gao shouted simultaneously.

"I fight for Dragon World," Gao shouted while folding his arms across his chest as his buddy Drum swung the Dragon World flag back and forth.

"And I fight for Mystic World," Luciana said as she stood there with her arms across her chest next to her chosen buddy that looks like a wolf dragon hybrid.

Everyone stared in shock as they saw the flag she has chosen for this match. The flag had a long silver colored pole with a beautiful three shaded blue color rectangular flag. On the flag has a big black circle with a white crescent moon with a light blue tint in it. Eight spheres surrounded the moon with the colors of red, blue, yellow, green, teal, black, white, and pink. Also, the flag has four yin and yang symbols in each corner of the flag.

"Whoa, what kind of world is that Drum?" Gao asked his buddy.

"I...I have no idea, kid. I've never even heard of this world before," Drum replied honestly.

"NO WAY!" Paruko shouted loudly as she said, "Is that world even legit? I mean I've never even heard or seen anyone using or talking about this world."

"Hey yo, have you peeps heard about this Mystic World Luciana's talk'n about?" Tetsuya asked out loud.

"I sure haven't," Kuguru replied.

"Me neither," Baku said as he looked at the flag in full of awe and curiosity at what kind of strengths or weaknesses this world has.

"I….it can't be…." Asmodi said to himself in bewilderment.

"Huh? What is it A-Dawg?" Tetsuya asked while looking at his buddy in curiosity.

"That world…" he said as he stared at it in disbelief before saying, "is one of the four Lost Worlds"

Everyone in the room stared at him in shock before turning back to and stare at Luciana's flag. Luciana just stood there calmly as if it didn't bother her at all.

Gao stared at the flag as he mumbled, "A lost world?"

~To Be Continued~

On the next buddyfight, we get a first hand experience on how tough this new world really is and how rare and priceless it is. Baku is going off the walls at the deck's uniqueness and how it has some major similarities to other worlds. Asmodi and Kiri nearly had a heart attack when….what the!? The Light of Friendship. Next time on Buddyfight.


	3. The Light of Friendship

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait, but chapter 3 is finally here. It took my beta and I forever to finish editing this very, very long chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter is really long but I thought that I need to explain a few things about Mystic World, Luciana, etc. Also this chapter is sad and a bit depressing for what Luciana's been through and trying to ease a bit from her tragic past as a child. There is no blood in this chapter but there is some violence in it. **You have been warned**.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Light of Friendship

Everyone stared at Luciana's flag for a while before they turned to Asmodi for an explanation.

"What do you mean by 'Lost World', A-Dawg?" Tetsuya asked his buddy monster.

"Yeah Asmodi, what is a lost world? And does my big brother have a chance against Mystic World with his Dragon World deck?" Hanako asked him.

Asmodi sighed as he said, "It's a long story, but I'll explain it to you kids." Then he started telling them the story, "Thousands of years ago, there were actually fifteen known worlds, including Earth. It was a time of peace between the worlds. Most of them got along with each other with very little squabbles here and there."

Everyone was interested in the story that Asmodi was telling them, when the mood shifted.

"Then one day….," he said very seriously with a hint of forlorn in his voice before saying, "a great evil came to the worlds and started to destroy them one by one. It destroyed four out of the fifteen worlds in its quest for chaos and destruction. Trillions of species ceased to exist anymore. That's when eight warriors from different worlds banded together to stop this evil from annihilating the remaining worlds. They were known as The Great Eight."

"The Great Eight," Gao whispered to himself in admiration.

Asmodi nodded at him and continued with the story by saying, "Together they defeated The Great Evil that destroys worlds and sealed it away where it lies dormant in a secret location for thousands of years."

"Whoa," the gang said in awe at the little story Asmodi told them.

"How do you know all of this, Asmodi?" Tetsuya asked him curiously.

Asmodi shifted uncomfortably as he said, "Er um, my grandfather told me this story a thousand times, so that's how I know all about The Lost Worlds and stuff." Then he laughed nervously as he tried to act as normal as possible by saying, "Man my old gramps really did wanted me to have that old story memorized by heart."

"But what does that story have anything to do with this girl's unusual flag?" Paruko asked him.

"Because," he said to her as he crossed his arms over his chest and replied to her, "Mystic World was one of the four worlds that The Great Evil destroyed thousands of years ago."

"Oh," Paruko said before she turned to Luciana and asked out loud, "Then how did she get ahold of a Lost World deck like that one?"

Asmodi was about to answer her question when he was interrupted by Luciana.

"Some civilians from the four lost worlds escaped the impending doom of their world by fleeing to other worlds, mainly Earth," she said before she continued, "Certain human clans and families were chosen by the leaders of the four worlds to preserve and protect the refugees of their race for generation after generation. Only a handful of people today still have decks from one of the four lost worlds."

Everyone in the gang stared at her as she continued, "That's why you guys have never even heard of or even seen a world like Mystic World before." Then she touched her core deck case and said, "My family and my clan were chosen to look after most of the refugees from Mystic World. This deck case was passed down to me from my mother and from her father, and from his grandfather for generation after generation."

"Wow Luciana," Gao said before saying with a smile, "that deck must be pretty awesome to have it passed down from your family like that."

"It is," she said before saying while putting three fingers up in front of her, "That is why I am certain I will defeat you in just three turns. And on my fourth turn, your life points would be zero."

"Wow!" Paruko shouted in the mic as she said, "This new chick just declared that she'll beat Gao Mikado in three turns. I don't know about you folks but she has never seen Gao's record of being unexpectedly lucky during a buddyfight challenge when the odds are stacked against him."

Gao smiled as he said to Luciana, "It's going to take more than three turns to beat me. Now let's get this battle started already. You can make the first move."

"Agreed," Luciana said before saying, "I Charge and draw." She looked at her cards for a moment and smiled before saying, "I cast!"

Kuguru and Baku stared at Luciana as they waited to see what kind of spell she's going to cast on her first turn.

"I pay three life to set the spell Perish Song on the field," she said as a silver harp appeared in her hands. She started playing it as the whole room was filled with this lovely, mystical, and eerie music. A blue sphere appeared on the field for the set spell.

"Incredible! Luciana paid three of her ten life points to set a spell on her first turn. I wonder what kind of effect this card has on the fighter and or the opponent?" Paruko said out loud while hovering around the battlefield.

 _"What does that set spell do exactly? Does it counter my monsters attacks when I attack her or is it something else?"_ Gao thought to himself as he watched what Luciana would do next.

"Now I pay one gage to summon Pyro Dragon Flamma to the center area," she said as she selected a card from her hand and put it on the field. A blue circular sphere appeared on the field before it burst into blue specks of light as a golden colored dragon appeared in the center area, ready to fight.

"We meet again, young fighter," she said to Gao.

Gao smiled warmly as he said, "Nice seeing you too, Flamma."

"Flamma," Luciana said before commanding, "attack the fighter."

Flamma nodded and said to her, "As you wish, Lulu." Then she turned to Gao and said, "Nothing personal, young warrior."

Suddenly, Flamma's sphere glowed as she raced across the field with a fiery trail behind her. "Wild fire!" she said when she slashed Gao with her claws as the fire surrounded him and inflicted two damage to his life points.

Gao crossed his arms up to defend himself as his life points dropped to eight as a computerized voice said, "End of Move. Your move."

"That was some amazing girl power there! I will use my Takoscope to analyze Flamma's abilities," Paroku said out loud and took out her scope.

Flamma turned to Paroku and said to her, "Please, I want my abilities and my comrade's abilities to be a surprise for everyone so that they can witness first hand of my people's true power from our home world."

Paruko blinked and looked at Flamma for a second before she said, "Oh, okay then. Never mind folks. I guess we all have to wait and see what kind of abilities these monsters from Mystic World have."

"Thank you," Flamma said to Paroku.

"Okay, now it's my turn," Gao said before he drew a new card and charge and drew a new card again. "I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the right and Extreme Sword Dragon to the left. Then I pay one life to equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle," Gao said as he jumped into the center position of the battle field.

"Now both players are down to just seven life points each. But will Gao cause some damage to Luciana during his battle phase?" Paruko said out loud.

"It's the Gao formation!" Hanako said excitedly as she jumped out of her seat.

Fay looked at Hana and asked, "What's a Gao formation?"

Hana turned to Fay and replied, "It's a formation we call whenever Gao has two monsters on the field and he's part of the attack."

"Oh," Fay said before saying, "My big sister will negate Gao's formation without losing any of her life points."

"Yeah right, with one monster on the field," Hanako retorted back at Fay.

Fay grinned as she replied to her, "Flamma is tougher than she looks. She is a size one monster that has 7,000 power and 8,500 Defense."

"That's still not enough to defend against 10,000 power with a link attack with Thousand and Extreme Sword," Hanako retorted back at her with her arms crossed over her chest proudly.

Fay laughed as she said to Hanako, "You'll just have to wait and see what my big sis has in store to counter attack.

"Now Thousand and Extreme Sword, do a link attack on Pyro Dragon Flamma!" Gao ordered.

The two Armordragons both started to charge at Flamma to do a link attack and destroy her so that Gao can attack the fighter with the center area open.

Flamma turned to Luciana to see what she would do next. Luciana only nodded at Flamma before she said, "I cast, Draco Meteor!"

"A counter spell?" Kuguru asked out loud as she watched the fight.

"Could be," Baku said to her as he watched the scene.

"Draco Meteor?" Gao said to himself.

Luciana explained, "I can cast this spell from my hand during my turn or my opponent's turn when I have a fire elemental creature on the field. Then I can destroy all monsters that are size zero to size two on the field."

"You can use that spell to counter my attack?" Gao said out loud in shock.

She nodded in reply before she said, "Flamma."

"On it," the fire dragon replied as a blaze of fire erupted on the field before everyone looked up to see huge meteors flying right at Gao's monsters and destroyed them.

Gao growled a bit as a robotic voice said, "End of move. Your move."

That's when the eerie music started playing again. But this time, the music seems to be a bit softer and quieter than before. Everyone was confused about why they were hearing this lovely music again.

"Why is the music playing again?" Gao asked himself as he looked around the battlefield as to where it was coming from.

"It's a countdown," Luciana replied to him.

"A countdown?" he asked as he looked her.

"Yes, the set spell Perish Song is a countdown type spell card. The card starts its countdown once it appears on the field. After the countdown is completed, its effects will be activated," she said to him.

Gao stared in awe and amazement, before Luciana started her turn.

"I draw. Charge and draw," she said before saying to herself, "Two more turns left before I win." Then she said, "I call Ventus Dragon Razor to the left position."

"About time you summoned me to the field," the bluish silver dragon wearing silver and black armor from yesterday said to his fighter.

Luciana ignored his comment and ordered, "Flamma and Razor attack the fighter!"

Flamma sprinted as Razor followed behind her. Flamma dealt two more damage to Gao as his life points fell to five.

"Now it's my turn!" Razor said as he flew up in the air with his jagged edged sword. He descended into a dive and was about to deal two more damage to the fighter when Gao casted.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield," Gao said as a huge shield with a blue dragon's head on it blocked Razor's attack and nullified it.

"Good play, kid," Razor said as he returned back to his position on the field.

"Once again, Gao dodges a fatal blow to his life points by using one of his dragon shields at the last moment of an opponent's attack," Paruko said to the audience.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief for Gao's last minute counter spell.

"That was a close one, bro. If he didn't have that shield in his hand on this turn then for sure he would be down to three life points by now," Baku said out loud.

"Ya tell me about it yo. This girl's crazy strong you know what I'm saying," Tetsuya said.

"I don't think Gao has a chance in defeating Mystic World at all," Asmodi said to everyone.

"Huh?" everyone said simultaneously.

"Mystic World is a very strong world if you play your cards right," he said before continuing, "They have spell card conditions that are only unique to their world. For example, some spell cards can only be casted if you have a certain elemental monster on the field or in the dropzone."

"I see what you mean, Asmodi. It must be very hard to build a deck that demands for certain conditions for a player to even summon or cast a card from his or her hand. I applaud her for her luck so far with a deck that might be slightly unbalanced," Baku said as he watched Luciana carefully.

"It's not luck, it's skill," Fay said to Baku.

Everyone turned to her as Baku asked, "What do you mean?"

Fay smiled and said, "My sister has been buddyfighting for ten whole years ever since she was three years old."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise as Kiri said, "She's been buddyfighting since she was three? I only started buddyfighting a few days ago."

"How come she started buddyfighting when she was three?" Kuguru asked Fay.

"It's a family tradition for the kids to start their training in becoming buddyfighters when they are about three or four years old. I started when I was four because I was having trouble choosing a world I wanted to use," she replied to her.

Luciana overheard what her little sister said as she shouted, "Fay Maria Tsuki!"

"Ah oh," Fay said before she murmured, "here we go again." Then she let out a tired sigh as she heard one of her big sister's lectures about telling strangers about their family traditions, again.

"How many times must I remind you about keeping our family traditions a secret from outsiders," Luciana lectured her.

"Only about fifteen hundred times," Fay replied sassily.

Luciana growled angrily before she said to her sister, "We'll talk about this later after I win this fight."

Fay just rolled her eyes and slouched in her seat.

"Sounds like you have some trust issues," Gao said to Luciana.

Luciana just humphed at him in reply.

"How come?" he asked her curiously.

"It's none of your business to know what goes on in my family," Luciana replied coldly.

Gao growled as he said a bit irritably, "Why are you being so cold around other people all the time!"

"It's to keep people like you away from me! Now draw and charge and draw your cards already," Luciana said angrily while trying to dodge the topic.

Paruko looked from one fighter to the other in confusion as she said, "I'm totally in the dark here about this. Can someone explain to me what this is all about?"

Luciana turned to Paruko and explained, "Gao wanted to know why I don't want to make any new friends here at Abio Academy and the only way to make him stop asking and pestering me about it is to win this challenge. If I win, he agrees to leave me alone."

"And if I win, she agreed to tell us why she refuses to make any friends and why she's so cold around others," Gao said as he finished with what Luciana was about to say.

"I see," Paruko said out loud before turning to Luciana and asked, "Why don't you want to make any new friends here?"

Luciana growled angrily and gave Paruko the death glare. Paruko nervously backed away from Luciana and said, "Um, never mind."

Razor turned to Luciana and said, "You haven't told them yet?"

Luciana said nothing as she just stood there with her eyes closed while folding her arms over her chest.

"Haven't told us what exactly, Ventus Dragon Razor?" Paruko asked as she hovered near the dragon warrior.

Razor smiled as he flirted with Paruko by saying, "Please call me Razor, princess."

"Eh….um…," Paruko said nervously as she felt extremely nervous.

Flamma growled as she turned to Luciana for directions on the situation. Luciana only gave her a glance before leering at Razor. Flamma understood the message as she smiled sinisterly.

Everyone else felt a bit awkward at the situation of Paruko being flirted by a dragon in the middle of a buddyfight.

"Ugh, not this again," Fay mumbled as she face palmed herself.

"Umm, does he do this all the time by any chance?" Kuguru asked.

Fay nodded her head sadly and said, "He does this to all of the girls from humans to other monsters from different worlds either by passing them by on the sidewalk or in the middle of a buddyfight when he's out on the field."

"Oh dear," Kuguru said nervously.

"Are you free tomorrow? I know of a nice restaurant where we can dine together," Razor said as he looked at Paruko dreamily.

"Err…..Umm, I have detention tomorrow," Paruko said to try and get the dragon to leave her alone with her little lie.

He smiled devilishly as he said to her, "You don't seem like the type to get into trouble, baby doll." Then he gave her a wink.

Paruko mentally cursed herself for not having a good poker face as a nervous animated sweat drop formed behind her head.

Drum and Gao looked at each other before Drum suggested, "Should we stop him?"

"I think it's best not to get in the way, Drum," Gao said before saying, "Besides, I think Luciana has it covered."

Flamma walked closer to her comrade and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, Razor's blond spines caught on fire without him realizing it.

"What do you like to eat? I personally love spicy foods like tandoori chicken," he said before he sniffed the air and asked Paruko, "Do you smell something burning?"

"Um like your hair," she replied to him.

He burst out in laughter at what Paruko said as she just hovered there staring at him awkwardly.

"That's a good one," he said before he straightened up and said, "You're a gem, Paruko." Then he noticed that Paruko wasn't laughing and was just staring at him weirdly as if he were insane.

Then he stopped laughing as she said seriously, "My hair is really on fire isn't it?"

Paruko slowly nodded her head in reply.

Razor looked up at his spines and saw smoke coming off them. "Gaaah!" he screamed as he started running around shouting, "Water! Someone get some water!"

Luciana face palmed herself as she muttered, "Why again did I call him out on the field when this could happen."

Flamma stood there snickering to herself at Razor running around on the field like a mad dragon.

"Marrina! Help me!" he shouted.

Suddenly Marrina popped out from the deck and appeared next to Luciana as she said to herself, "I don't know, should I help him?"

"If you don't help him right now, he'll continue making a fool of himself. If he hasn't already," Luciana replied to her.

Marrina smiled and said, "Okie dokie lokie," before saying evilly, "But he won't like what I have planned for him. Heeheehee."

Then Marrina formed a big ball of water and said in a sing song voice, "Oh Zor Zor!"

"Marrina for the last time, my name is not Zor Zor. It's Ra…..," he said before Marrina threw the water ball right at his face before he could finish. The fire on his head was extinguished as his face soured in expression. "Zor," he finished as the water slowly dripped down from his face.

Marrina burst out in laughter as she said in between breaths of air, "Oh that was **priceless!** Oh hoohoo I should've gotten that on video."

Razor turned in her direction and said with a bit of detest in his voice, "I hate you."

Marrina just laughed and said to him cheerily before returning to the deck, "I know you mean love, Zor Zor!"

Razor snarled and grumbled at her as he watched her return to the deck. Then Flamma came over to him and pulled on his horn away from Paruko as he screeched, "Hey what gives, Dork?"

"What gives is that we are in the middle of a buddyfight! This is no time to be fooling around and flirting with every girl you see," Flamma replied to him angrily as she leered at him.

Razor was about to retort when Luciana ordered, "Enough! Get back to your position so that we can finish this battle now and resolve this conflict later."

Razor growled exhaustingly and replied to his fighter with a bit of annoyance in his tone, "Fine."

Then Luciana turned to Paruko and said to her, "I'm deeply sorry for Razor's actions to you. He should **have** known better."

"Eh, it's fine," Paruko said nervously before she cleared her throat and said into her mic, "Anyway. Let's get back to the fight. I believe it is Gao's turn."

"Thank you," Drum said sarcastically to himself for having Paruko resume the battle.

"Draw. Charge and draw. Okay, let's try this again," Gao said before calling, "I call Double Sword Dragon to the right and Systemic Dagger Dragon to the left."

"That's not enough to inflict direct damage to me when my center is occupied. You have to use a link attack with your two monsters plus yourself to destroy Flamma. And your monsters don't even have the Penetrate ability to inflict five damage to me even if I have a monster at my center," Luciana said to Gao.

Gao grinned as he said, "Oh I got that covered alright. I cast!"

Luciana's eyes widened a bit in surprise as she heard Gao say, "Dragonic Destroy!"

"Incredible! Gao paid two of his gauge to cast the spell Dragonic Destroy from his hand to destroy Luciana's center monster."

The spell formed a portal above Flamma as a hand grabbed her and destroyed her. Flamma took the hit and burst into many orange cards on the field.

"Alright, now the center's open," Gao said happily.

"Not so fast. I activate Flamma's Soulguard ability," she said as Flamma returned to the field unharmed.

"It's not so easy to destroy an elemental fire dragon is it, Gao?" Flamma said with a smirk.

"Huh? She has the Soulguard ability too?!" Drum said in shock.

"Amazing, Flamma has the same ability Drum has," Kiri said with interest.

"Yea, bro. Mystic World is something else. I would love to find out more about this world than anything on Earth," Baku said to himself as he marveled over the new world he's seeing for the very first time in his life.

Gao growled in frustration as he said, "I have no choice then. Double Sword, Systemic Dagger, do a link attack with me on the center monster."

"Right," the two dragons said at the same time before they rushed in to do a link attack with their fighter.

Flamma stood her ground before moving to the middle of the arena to face her attackers. "Come on, let's see what you boys are made of!" she said to them.

Double Sword swung his blades at her as she blocked them with her bo staff before swiftly moving away to dodge Systemic Dagger's daggers. She smiled confidently before Gao punched her in the back with his Steel Fist Dragoknuckle.

"Steel Fist Dragoknuckle!" he shouted as the attack landed on Flamma.

Flamma was knocked back a little as she said to her fighter, before being put in the dropzone, "I'm sorry, Lu."

Luciana bit her lip in frustration as the voice said, "End of move. Your move."

Again, the music started up again during Luciana's turn, but this time, the music started to get a little bit louder than the last round.

"I draw, charge and draw," she said before summoning, "I call Elemental Wind Dragon Ninja to the right and Elemental Earth Dragon Ninja to the center!"

Two dragons were wearing the same ninja outfit but the wind dragon's attire was a green color while the other dragon ninja was wearing a brown color outfit. They both wore silver color armor on their arms, legs, and even half of their masks. They also have the exact same metal armor on their left arm that goes all the way up to their shoulders.

"Woah, there are dragon ninjas in Mystic World?" Gao asked out loud.

"It appears so," Drum replied to him.

"Ninjas, attack Systemic Dagger," she ordered them.

"As you wish, Sensei," the two said as they did a link attack on Systemic Dagger. Systemic Dagger confronted the ninjas in the middle of the arena before the two used their elemental powers to destroy it.

"Now Razor, attack the fighter," she said to him as he rushed into battle by air. He flew in and swung his sword and dealt two damage to Gao. "Aerial slash!" he said out loud when the attack landed on Gao.

"I can't believe my eyes folks. Could it be that Mystic World is more powerful than Dragon World?" Paruko said before saying, "It's clear as day that Luciana is the superior fighter here today, because she hasn't received any damage points from Gao the whole entire time they've been playing. Will Gao make a comeback? Or is this going to be his first ever loss?

Gao growled in frustration that he only has three life points left. "I gotta get my life points back up," he mumbled to himself as the computerized voice said that it was his turn again.

"I draw. Charge and draw," he said before he looked at his only two cards in his hand in surprise as he smiled and said, "This is perfect. Just the card I need."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Play the card so that we can win this," Drum said to his buddy.

"I cast, Dragonic Grimoire," Gao said as the card turned into a stone tablet as a bluish dragon spirit came out of the tablet and circled around the stone.

"And just like that, Gao used a spell to throw away his hand to draw three new cards from his deck when his life points are five or less," Paruko stated before muttering, "If you ask me, he better draw some really good cards in his hand right about now before this match is over."

Then, three cards appeared in his hand as he looked at them. His eyes widened in surprise as he whispered, "No way."

"Well Gao," Drum said as his buddy turned to face him. "Put me in the center so that I can protect you."

Gao hesitated for a moment as he said to his buddy, "I would Drum but we have to defeat Razor and her center monster this turn."

"So, we can beat them if you summon me to the center position," Drum said to his buddy.

"But that's not possible because Razor has 8,900 defense and Elemental Earth Dragon Ninja only has 3,500 defense. I am only allowed to have a limit of a total size of three out on the field. I can't put both you and Thousand out on the field together when we already have a size one monster already out there," Gao said as he tried to figure out a plan to destroy both Razor and that earth ninja at the same time while also having a monster protecting his center area.

"You know Gao," Luciana said as she brought Gao's attention to her. "My set spell has another ability where only the opponent/ opponents can change one monster's size on the field to size zero until your next turn by paying two of their gages," she said to him.

Gao looked at her in surprise as he said, "It does that?"

She nodded in reply and said, "This ability only works in favor for the opponent fighter than for me. So go right ahead and use your gage to summon another monster out on the field."

"Wow, I've never even heard of a card that can do that before. Let alone a set spell card," Kuguru said out loud.

"True that yo. This girl got some sick cards in her deck," Tetsuya said as he watched the fight.

Asmodi hummed in thought to himself while watching the game go on.

Tetsuya turned to him and asked in concern for his buddy, "What's wrong Asmodi?"

Asmodi snapped out of his trance, glanced at Tetsuya, and replied, "Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Tetsuya asked him.

"Thinking about how fishy this whole set spell thing is," he replied to him.

"Huh?" Tetsuya said to him.

"I mean why would a set spell allow only the opponent to summon more monsters out on the field even if there total size exceeds the limit of three by paying two of their gage," he replied to him.

"I don't know A-Dawg. Maybe she's just being nice by telling her opponent her spell's ability," Tetsuya replied as he made himself comfortable.

"Still….," Asmodi said before saying, "Why tell him now before the third round is over?" Then he closed his eyes in thought as he whispered to himself, "Perish Song. Now where did I hear that spell card before….."

Gao smiled as he said to Luciana, "Hey thanks for telling me, Luciana. I pay two of my gage and activate Luciana's set spell's ability to have Double Sword Dragon become a size zero monster. Now I summon Thousand Rapier to the left and then I pay one more gage to Buddy Call Drum Bunker Dragon to the center."

Drum planted the Dragon World flag into the ground as he moved into the battlefield.

"About time you called me out on the field. I was starting to get bored," Drum said to Gao.

"I won't fail you again," Thousand said to his fighter as he was poised and ready to attack on Gao's command.

"Thousand and Double Sword attack Ventus Dragon Razor!" Gao commanded.

The two dragons nodded and did a linked attack on Razor.

"Bring it on," Razor said as he went in to defend. Thousand swung his sword multiple times as Razor swiftly blocked them with his sword. Then he went in and block Double Sword's attack with his blade.

Razor successfully blocked one of the swords before Double Sword said, "Hey youngling...I have two swords."

Razor's eyes widened in shock as he said "Shoot" before he was hit with the other sword. Razor was destroyed as he was put in the dropzone.

Luciana seemed unphased from seeing her monster destroyed and sent to the dropzone.

"Now Drum, go and attack the center monster," Gao ordered his buddy.

"I'm on it," Drum said as he started up his drill. He flew in the air as he said, "Crash, drill ram bunker!"

Luciana's earth elemental monster was destroyed and put in the dropzone.

Again, Luciana seemed unfazed, as she remained calm.

"Looks like Gao has made a major comeback in destroying two of Luciana's monsters and regaining one life point from his Buddy gift," Paruko said out loud.

"Looks like you beating me in three turns back fired," Gao said to her.

Luciana smiled as she said to him, "On the contrary Gao, you've fallen right into my trap. This game is already over. I have won."

"Huh?" everyone in the gang said at the same time.

"What does she mean by that the game is already over?" Kiri asked out loud.

"I don't know," Kuguru said to him.

Luciana smiled as she said, "I draw. Charge and draw." Then she looked at Gao and said, "You were so predictable."

"Huh?" Gao said in confusion.

"What are you talking about? The game is not over until it's over," Drum said to Luciana.

She just smiled and said, "It is over. I sacrifice my Elemental Water Dragon Ninja from my hand to activate the set spell, Perish Song."

That's when the song from before started up again, but the music was even louder than before. Everyone in the room heard a soft lulling of a female voice going along with the music this time.

"Who's singing?" Kiri asked out loud as the singing became louder.

Asmodi's eyes widened in horror as he recognized the singing. "Oh no," he said to himself worriedly.

"What is it Asmodi? What's wrong?" Kuguru asked him.

"Sirens," he said in a whisper.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise as they turned back to the battlefield to see that the middle of the battle field was slowly turning into water.

"Sing with us, sing with us," a choir of voices sang together.

"What's going on?" Gao asked out loud as he turned to his buddy. His eyes widened in surprise to see that his monsters were all relaxed and calm.

"Drum what's the matter with you?" Gao asked him when he saw that his buddy and the rest of his monsters were acting very strangely.

"Shh. I'm trying to listen," Drum said to Gao with the wave of his hand.

Gao looked at him worriedly as he muttered, "What's up with you all of a sudden. And what's going on with the field?"

Then, in the middle of the battlefield, a shape was forming in the water. Everyone stared in awe to see the water forming into the shape of a beautiful woman made entirely out of water. The woman then started singing as three more women made out of water formed next to the first one and started to sing along with her.

All the monsters on the field looked at the four women dreamily as they started to move closer to them.

Gao's eyes widened in shock as he said, "What's going on? Why are our monster moving at the same time?"

"They can't help themselves," Luciana said to him.

"What do you mean? And what did you do to them with your set spell?" Gao asked.

Luciana smiled as she asked him, "Do you know what a siren is?"

"A siren?" Gao said curiously.

"Sirens are water nymphs that lure people, mostly men, to their doom with their seductive singing," Luciana said before saying, "The Perish Song card I played is also known as The Siren's Song because when I activate it after all three counters are gone, I can sacrifice one water elemental creature from my hand to destroy all creatures out on the field. And for however many creatures are on the field, that player or players receives one damage per creature they have out under their control."

Gao's eyes widened in surprise as he said, "Oh no. I have three monsters out on the field, which means…"

"You receive three damage points," Luciana finished as she said, "Now finish them."

The four sirens nodded as they went out to every creature on the field to destroy them by submerging them under water or attacking them head on. The four monsters cluelessly walked even further into the water forming on the battlefield.

One of the sirens emerged from the water and enticed Elemental Wind Dragon Ninja even closer to her. The siren then pounced on him, drowned him in the water, and destroyed him.

"And just like what Luciana explained, all monsters on the field are being destroyed one by one by these seductive sirens like the legends tell of them to do to the sailors long ago," Paruko said before saying, "Gao has no way of defending his monsters from this spell's effect."

The two other sirens then attacked Thousand Rapier and Double Sword by slashing them in the chest. The two armor dragons were destroyed and put into the dropzone.

Then the final siren lured Drum even deeper into the water on the field before dragging him under. Drum was then sent to the dropzone.

Gao growled as he saw his monsters destroyed by this powerful set spell card. Then he said, "Lucky for me Drum still has a card in his soul from his Soulguard ability."

But Gao didn't see his buddy revive back onto the field after being destroyed.

"Huh? Why isn't Drum's Soulguard ability activated yet?" Paruko asked out loud.

"What gives?" Gao said out loud in confusion as to why Drum hasn't come back on the field yet.

Luciana smiled and replied to him, "Forgot to mention that once I play this spell card, all monsters on the field who hear the song cannot activate their abilities if they are destroyed by this card's effects after three turns."

"Seriously," Gao said in surprise.

"That card is off the hook yo," Tetsuya said out loud before saying, "I wish I had a card like that in my deck. You know what I'm saying?"

"Ya, that is a pretty awesome card with some amazing abilities," Baku said out loud.

"No wonder she felt so confident that she'll beat Gao in three turns," Kiri said to everyone.

"Yup, that's my big sis for ya," Fay said before saying, "When she has her game on, there's nothing in the world that would stop her from trying to win a buddyfight challenge."

Hanako looked at her big brother's fight in worry as she asked, "So is Gao going to lose this game?"

Fay turned to her and said, "Not to brag or anything, but he has no chance in winning against my big sister Lulu."

Hanako humphed angrily before shouting, "Come on Gao! You can win this! Show her your amazing Sun Fighter spirit!"

Then the four sirens came out of the water again carrying orbs of light in their hands before they threw them at the players. Both Gao and Luciana received damage points for having monsters out on the field when the set spell card was activated.

"And just like that, Luciana only received one damage point for having Elemental Wind Ninja Dragon out on the field, which brings her down to just six remaining life points while Gao receivs three damage with only one life point remaining," Paruko said to the audience.

Then Luciana's life points increased by four as Paruko said in shock, "What! How did her life points increase?"

"My life points increased because whoever owns Perish Song will have their life points restored back to ten. After that, the set spell is then put into the dropzone and it cannot be activated again because I can only set that spell card once per game," Luciana replied to Paruko.

"That's good and all, but Gao still has one life point left," Paruko said to her.

"My turn isn't over yet," she said before saying, "I cast, Ninja Art of Water from my hand."

"Ah oh, this doesn't look so good for Gao," Baku said as he and the others continued to watch the game.

"When I pay two gage, I get to pick one ninja type monster from the dropzone and put it back on the field. I choose to bring back Elemental Water Dragon Ninja to the center area," Luciana said as a blue colored dragon ninja appeared.

"And in a blink of an eye, Luciana brought back her elemental dragon ninja on the field from sacrificing it to activate Perish Song," Paruko commented on her mic.

"Now attack the fighter," Luciana commanded.

"As you wish, Sensei," the dragon ninja replied as he raced in to attack Gao. Then he jumped up and shouted while throwing shurikens made out of water, "Shuriken strike!"

The attack landed as a foggy mist surrounded Gao.

Luciana turned away and said over her shoulders, "It's over. I have won." She was about to walk away when she heard someone say something.

"It's not over yet!" Gao shouted as the mist cleared up to reveal Gao still standing as his life points increased by one.

Luciana growled as Paruko commented, "And once again, dumb luck Gao had yet another dragon shield up his sleeve. But this time it was a Green Dragon Shield, which not only nullifies the attack, but also increases his life points by one."

"I draw, charge and draw," Gao said before he casted, "I cast, Dragonic Grimoire!" And just like before, three cards appeared in his hand as he grinned and called, "I summon Latale Shield Dragon to the left and I cast Dragonic Shoot to destroy Elemental Water Dragon Ninja."

This is unbelievable! What are the chances of Gao obtaining another Dragonic Grimoire at the exact moment he needed another one? I don't know about you peeps, but I suspect Gao is somehow cheating by manipulating his core deck to give him the right cards at the right time," Paruko said as she hovered back and forth on the battlefield.

The dragon ninja in the center was destroyed and sent to the dropzone as Gao said, "Latale, attack the fighter."

The little size one red dragon roared as it charged at Luciana and dealt two damage to her.

She stumbled a bit from Latale's attack before she was knocked to the ground from Gao's attack.

"Steel Fist Dragoknuckle!" he said as he dealt two more damage to Luciana while the top card of his deck was sent to the gage for dealing damage to the opponent.

Luciana's life was reduced to six as Gao's turn ended.

Luciana slowly got up and drew her cards and put one of them into the gage so that she could draw again. "I cast, Ninja Art of Wind so that I can draw five new cards from my deck and discard two from my hand as long as I have a ninja creature in the gage or in my dropzone."

Five new cards appeared in front of Luciana as she discarded two from her hand to the dropzone. Her eyes widened in surprise as she stood there on the field in thought of what to do next with the cards in her hand.

"Did she get a bad hand?" Kiri asked out loud as he noticed that Luciana wasn't doing anything yet.

"Could be," Baku said before saying, "she does have a very complicated world where the cards are specific to one another for both the spell, item, and the monster cards."

"Don't forget about impact cards. I heard that they also have some requirements depending on the elemental type monster/monsters out on the field," Asmodi added in to what Baku was saying.

"Man this world must be very hard to use, yo," Tetsuya said with a little bit of exhaustion in his voice.

"Did she draw it?" Fay whispered to herself as she saw her older sister holding up one card in her hand with a sad expression on her face.

"Hey!" Gao shouted at Luciana to draw her attention before he said, "are you going to make a move or not?"

Luciana put the card back in its place as she retorted back at him, "Are you really that impatient to lose this time around?"

Gao didn't say anything as she said, "I summon Haos Dragon Lumios to the left and then I Buddy Call Darkus Dragon Tsukiko to the center."

The black wolf dragon hybrid in the buddy pit swiftly moved to the center area on the field. Then the white dragon in grey knight's armor from yesterday appeared on the field next to the wolf dragon.

"I am here to serve," he said as he awaited her command.

"I pay two of my gage and discard one card from my hand to activate Tsukiko's ability, Dark Mist," she said as her gage decreased and only one card remains in her hand.

"I never heard of that ability," Paruko said out loud before asking, "Mind explaining what it does, Luciana?"

"Dark mist is a rare ability in the Mystic World were only a dark elemental creature can use. When I pay two of my gage and discard one card from my hand, my opponent must put the top three cards of his deck into the dropzone. If one or all of those three cards happens to be a monster card, then the fighter receives one damage per monster card that's been sent to the dropzone," she explained to Paruko and the others.

"Whoa," everybody whispered out loud before Luciana spoke.

"Sadly once I use that ability, my monster cannot attack nor use its other abilities," she added in before saying, "Now let's see if there are any monster cards."

The top three cards appeared from the deck and out in front of Gao as the cards enlarged themselves and flipped over to reveal one spell and two item cards.

Luciana frowned a bit in disappointment at the luck Gao had that the top three cards were not monster type cards.

"This is unbelievable! Gao's lucky streak just keeps on coming as he was saved from being dealt damage from Dark Mist's effect. The three cards that were picked were Dragon Breath, Steel Fist Dragoknuckle, and Dragonblade, Dragofearless," Paruko said to the audience.

Then Luciana turned to the white dragon and said, "Lumios, attack the fighter and end this."

"Your wish is my command," he said as he went for the attack.

"If my scope is correct, Haos Dragon Lumios is a size two monster with a power of 12,000, a defenses of 14,000, and a critical of four," Paruko said before saying, "Gao has no chance if this attack hits him. Will his luck finally run out?"

"Forgive me Latale," Gao mumbled to his monster.

Latale turned to look at Gao as it nodded its head at him. Latale understood what Gao had to do to be able to stay in the game. "I cast Dragonic Formation from my hand so that I can move Latale Shield Dragon to the center to take the hit for me."

Latale moved to the center as Lumios destroyed it instead of inflicting four damage on Gao.

Baku and Kuguru breathed a sigh of relief as Kuguru said, "It's a good thing we snuck that card into his deck earlier today."

"Yeah, he better not complain to me about putting that card in his deck without his consult because he can't stand others taking the hit that was meant for him," Baku added in as he straightened up in his seat.

Luciana bit the bottom of her lip again in her frustration of Gao always managing to dodge losing the game with merrily two life points left.

Gao drew a card before charging it to draw again. He smiled as he said, "I cast, Dragonic Directive."

"Well this is new. Gao just casted Dragonic Directive were if he has four or less life and has only two or fewer cards in his hand, then he can draw up to three cards," Paruko said as Gao drew the top three cards of his deck.

"I pay one gage and call Drum back to the right position," Gao said as his buddy came back into play after being destroyed two turns ago by that set spell.

Gao grinned as he said, "Welcome back to the game, Drum."

Drum grumbled a bit as he said, "What happened kid? All I remember is some lady singing along with the eerie, creepy music that Luciana set into the game."

Gao was shocked for a moment as he asked his buddy, "You don't remember what happened to you, Thousand, and Double Sword?"

Drum turned to Gao and said to him, "Does it look like I remembered what happened?"

"Okay, okay I got the message," Gao said before whispering, "Heesh you don't have to bite my head off for asking."

"Not in the mood, kid," Drum said to him before murmuring, "Ehh, my head is aching as if I had a hangover or something."

Then the white dragon started to laugh at what he heard from Drum. Drum swiftly turned to the dragon in knight's armor and said grumpily, "What are you laughing about?"

The dragon slowly stopped laughing as he replied to Drum, "I'm laughing because it sounds like you had a first time experience with the sirens recently."

Drum's eyes widened as he looked around nervously and said in terror, "Sirens!? Where?"

The white dragon giggled a bit before he replied, "Don't worry. They're gone now, youngling. And the reason why you don't remember much is because when Perish Song was activated, the sirens appear on the field and hypnotize all monster out on the field to destroy them. When they come back on the field after what happened to them, they don't remember a thing than hearing the music before everything went black."

Drum breathed a sigh of relief to hear that the sirens were not here on the field anymore before he looked up at the white dragon and said, "Wait, how do you know about this if you weren't even on the field when that spell was activated."

"That's right, I wasn't on the field when that spell was activated," Lumios replied to Drum.

"So how do you know what happened?" Drum asked.

"I know from my own experience when I happened to be out on the field when that spell card was activated," he replied to him.

"Oh," Drum said as he rubbed his head and mumbled, "But my head still hurts."

"It'll go away soon. Just give it some time," Lumiose said to him.

Drum nodded in reply.

"Are we done chit chatting here? Because I can't be here all day commenting on your buddyfight when I have a dentist's appointment at five," Paruko said to the fighters.

Gao understood Paruko's urgency to be at her appointment on time as he ordered, "Okay Drum, attack Darkus Dragon Tsukiko."

Drum nodded and powered up his drill, attacked the black wolf dragon ninja as she was destroyed, and was put into the dropzone.

"Now it's my turn," Gao said as he charged in and punched Luciana with his equipped item. She slumped on the ground as her life points decreased to five.

"Lu!" Fay and Lumios said at the same time.

Gao and the others looked confused as to why she was holding her side when the damage in the game wasn't even real.

"What's going on Luciana? Are you hurt?" Gao asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," she said as she finally got up off of the ground with her side still clenched tightly as if she were in pain.

"No, you're not fine. You're hurt and I want to know why," Gao stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her seriously.

"I'm just a bit woozy, that's all," she replied to him.

"You know, you can really tell a fighter's personality just by the way he or she plays his or her cards in the game," he said to her.

"So," Luciana said to him as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"So it means that you always play cards that deal a great amount of damage to a player while at the same time keeping a monster in the center area or a counter spell card in your hand," Gao said to her.

"It's basic strategy to keep dealing damage to an opposing player while at the same time keeping a good defense," she replied to him.

"I know that, but the way you're doing it tells me otherwise," he said to her.

Luciana just stood there in silence as he said, "I noticed that you don't equip item cards and come out to the center area to attack me."

"Why would I do that and risk receiving damage from my opponent," she replied to him.

"That's just it," Gao said before saying, "you never take any risks during a round when you have counter spell card in your hand anyway."

Then Gao went on by saying, "Also, you seem to hide behind your monsters all the time during the game as if you are afraid of showing your true self."

She didn't say anything as she stood there with her head down to avoid Gao's eyes.

"So why are you hiding yourself from the world and being so cold around everyone you meet?" Gao demanded as he stared at Luciana for an answer.

" **Because the whole world is so cold to me** ," she replied darkly while her gaze was still looking toward the floor of the battle arena.

"Huh?" Gao and the others said at the same time as they looked at Luciana curiously as to why she thinks that the whole world is cold to her.

Then they all heard soft sniffling as if someone was trying not to cry.

Gao looked at Luciana as he asked, "What do you mean by the whole world is so cold to you, Luciana?"

She sniffled a bit as she replied in a low, slightly bitter voice, "People like you wouldn't understand the pain, the suffering, and the fear I had to endure for eleven whole years of my life."

Everyone in the room looked at Luciana in shock as to why they wouldn't understand what she was going through.

"Ugh, why wouldn't we understand? I mean all of us had some sort of complication at some point in our lives with other people who would bully or try to degrade us for what we believe in or do in our lives," Paruko said to her.

Luciana shook her head and replied to her, "It's nothing like that at all. And even if I tell you…" she paused for a moment before finishing with what she had to say by saying, "You'll just be like the rest of them if you knew what I am and what I could do."

"What makes you say that?" Gao questioned before saying, "How do you know for sure that we'll behave the same way those people did when they bullied you?"

Luciana's fist tightened as she replied to him, "That's what they all say before they start to laugh at me or call me cruel things."

"What makes you say that we would do any of that?" Gao asked her.

"Because I know from experience. People who look like they would be kind and nice are just a facade, when they really are mean and cruel to you when they know what you are," she said as she took in a sharp breath of air.

"Still, why would we behave like them?" he asked her.

Luciana paused for a moment before she said almost in an inaudible whisper, "Because I'm not normal."

"Not normal?" Gao repeated what she said to himself.

She nodded her head and said shakily, "It's because of the fact that I'm not 'normal' like you and the others is the reason why the world is so cruel to me."

"Luciana," Gao said before saying, "not everyone is perfect. And certainly not everyone is the same. We each have our own personalities and abilities that are unique just for you, me, and everyone in all of the worlds."

"That's just it," she said before saying, "It's because of my unique abilities that the whole world hates me because of these…. _'powers'_."

"Powers?" everyone except for Fay and Asmodi said at the same time.

"I don't understand what you mean by powers," Gao said before saying, "What makes you say that you're not 'normal'?"

Luciana looked up at Gao and said dramatically as tears started forming in her eyes that flashed a glowing blood red color for a few seconds, "I'm not **normal** because I'm a psychic freak of nature!"

Then, Luciana's tears streamed down her cheeks as she fell on her hands and knees. Her body shook a bit every time she gasped for air from choking on her tears.

Gao stared at her for a long time as he thought, _"She's a psychic? I wonder kind of psychic she is."_

Luciana sniffled before she replied shakily, "I…I can hear your thoughts Gao."

Gao's eyes widened in surprise as she continued by saying, "You want to know what kind of psychic I am."

"No way," Baku said to himself in disbelief.

Kuguru turned to Fay and asked, "Is your sister really a psychic?"

Fay's eyes were closed as she nodded in reply and said, "She is." Then she opened her eyes as she replied sadly, "And that's the reason why she doesn't trust people outside our clan and family with her unique capabilities."

"So," Gao said slowly as he asked cautiously, "What kind of psychic are you?"

Luciana looked up at Gao and said with a bit of hatred in her voice, "Why? So that you too would mark me as a freak and treat me like I'm nothing?"

"I would never do that to anyone!" Gao said to her honestly.

"Then why? Why do you want to know what kind of psychic I am?" she asked as she looked at him as if to see into his soul to find out the truth.

Gao smiled at her and said, "Because I think being a psychic is pretty awesome."

Luciana's angry expression changed into shock and confusion as she said, "What?"

"I think that having the ability to see the future and read thoughts or whatever kind of psychic ability you have is awesome. Heck if you asked me what kind of superhuman power I want to have and why, it would be able to read a person's thoughts or their very heart because I would want to know what's on their mind and try and help them if they are having a really bad day or something," Gao said before saying, "So I don't consider you as a freak for being psychic, but I do hope that someday we can be friends and get to know each other."

Luciana's navy blue eyes widened in shock before they turned blood red as she got a vision from the past.

 _**** Several years ago****_

 _A young pale skinned Caucasian boy with light gray hair and pale yellow green eyes looked straight at Luciana in the empty hallway and said, "I heard some rumors about you."_

 _Luciana's younger self looked down sadly and was about to run away when the boy said, "Is it true? That you're a real psychic?"_

 _Luciana slowly and sadly nodded her head in reply._

 _The young boy smiled and said, "I think that's awesome."_

 _Luciana looked at the boy curiously as he continued, "It must be pretty sweet to predict what's going to happen in the future or be able to read someone's mind or even levitate objects and stuff."_

 _"You…you really think so?" Luciana's younger self asked shyly._

 _The young boy grinned, did a thumbs up at her, and replied, "You bet. I don't care what the rumors say about you being a freak and all just because you are a psychic. I want to know the real **you** , not some rumor that says that you are nothing more than a monster or a freak that shouldn't even exist. I want to know what you are really like. I want to know your favorite color. Your favorite food. Your favorite song. Your favorite book. I want to experience and find out the **real you** behind those cruel rumors about you that the other kids pin on you for."_

 _Luciana's eyes widened in surprise as to what the boy just said to her._

 _The boy rubbed the back of his head and said, "What I'm really trying to say is that I want to be your friend. That's if you would want me to be your friend."_

 _Luciana's eyes sparkled at what she heard from the boy and said to him timidly, "Okay. We can be friends."_

 _The boy smiled friendlily and said, "Awesome!" Then he put his hand out and said, "The name's Danny. Danny Kasegin."_

 _"Luciana Tsuki," she said as she shook his hand._

 _The boy kindly smiled as he asked, "Is it alright if I call you Lulu for short?"_

 _Luciana smiled at him and said, "I don't mind at all."_

 _"Cool," he said before saying, "I bet that we're going to be really good friends for a long time."_

 _"Yeah," she said cheerily._

 _*****Back to the Present****_

Luciana tucked her head down after her eyes changed back to their original color from the vision she had of what Danny told her years ago.

Fay gasped in shock from what she heard from Gao as she covered her mouth.

Hana looked at Fay with concern as she asked, "What's wrong?"

Fay paused for a few moments before she replied to Hana, "What Gao said right now….were almost the exact same words someone said to her back in America."

"Really? Who?" Hana asked her.

Fay uncovered her mouth and replied to Hanako sadly, "His name was Danny. He used to be a really good friend of my big sister once."

"Used to be?" Hana said before asking, "What happened to him if he was a good friend of hers?"

Fay frowned a bit as tears started to form in her eyes.

Lumios looked at Luciana in worry as he muttered, "Lu…"

In the core deck dimension room, the five other dragons looked into the blue sphere in shock at what Gao said to Luciana.

Marrina slowly said, "Did he just say what I think he just said?"

"Yes Marrina," Flamma said to her before turning to look at her and said, "He did say almost the same thing that Danny said to Lulu when he first interacted with her."

Marrina looked at her sadly because she feared how Luciana would react to the situation.

"You guys think that this is going to get ugly?" Razor said to the group.

"Doubt it," said the armadillo looking dragon.

"I agree with Cliffjumper," Flamma said before saying, "Luciana's most likely would just say nothing and continue on with the game so that she would be done with it."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement with the fire dragon before they turned back to the blue sphere to watch what would happen next.

Gao looked at Luciana for a moment before he heard her crying even more. "Are you okay?" he asked her in worry if he had offended her or not.

She didn't reply to him right away as she said in between sobs, "No one has ever said that about me in a really long time."

She then wiped away some of her tears and said chokingly, "No one would say such nice things about me for being a psychic. They would call me cruel things like you're a faker, a freak, a liar, loser, wimp, and even that a freak like me shouldn't even be born. Sometimes they would call me worse things that I dare not want to be repeated again."

She paused as she said, "Some of my classmates back in America would corner me after school to throw rocks and or pieces of sharp glass at me just for fun. One time, an older kid at the school I go to tried to strangle me to death in an alleyway before school started. He called me a worthless piece of trash that should be disposed of."

She cried even more as she said, "I was so scared. I would have nightmares about it to this day. Nightmares about his tight grip on my throat and the burning pain of not being able to breathe. Thank God the local police saw him in the act and arrested him for attempted murder. Mom filed a restraining order on him before we moved far, far away from that town."

Everyone was silent for several minutes when they heard about what her childhood was mostly like for her entire life.

"That's some messed up childhood she had," Tetsuya said out loud.

"I feel really bad for her to live through all of that," Kuguru said.

"Yeah," Kiri said sadly as he remembered times when he was picked on and bullied by other people who thought that he was worthless.

"Poor kid," Asmodi said out loud before saying, "she really had it rough in her life. All because she's a psychic."

"Hey Fay," Hanako said as she got Fay's attention before asking, "Did you know all about this?"

Fay looked at her sadly and replied, "Sadly I do. I knew from the moment I could talk that my sister has a really rough life before I was born. Though she would try and hide it from me with her sweet little smile and her soft gentle voice, but when I look deep into her eyes…." She paused for a moment before saying, "I see the truth of how sad she really is and how lonely it is for her."

"But didn't you say that she had a friend?" Hana asked her.

Fay nodded her head and replied, "She did, but this was before she met him that made her life a little more enjoyable for her."

"Oh," Hana said.

Then Luciana laughed a bit as she said, "Though I did have one friend who stood by my side when things got a little rough."

"What was his or her name?" Gao asked her.

Luciana smiled for a moment as she replied to Gao, "His name was Danny." Then she laughed a bit as she remembered her friend and said out loud, "I met him when I was seven years old in the first grade. He was the only one in the world who really wanted to know the true me despite all of the rumors the other kids at school said about me. We would always walk together to and from school, hang out together after school and on breaks. Heck I would sometimes come over to his house and help him out with math and science and he would help me out in English."

Gao smiled at her and said, "He sounds like a really good friend to you."

"Yes, he was. He was a really good friend to me," she said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"So where is he now?" Gao asked curiously.

Luciana frowned as she replied dryly, "Dead."

Gao and the gang looked at her sadly when they heard that her dear friend had past away.

Then they heard Luciana sobbing even more as she said bluntly, "He's dead because of **me!** "

Everyone looked at her with shock as they wonder why she said that it was her fault that her friend's died.

"It's my fault that he's dead," she said before saying in between her sobs, "It was so stupid of me to chase after my umbrella that blew away from my hands in a heavy downpour when we were crossing the street. If I hadn't ran out to catch my umbrella when a truck was coming, then Danny wouldn't have had to push me out of the way and take the hit for me! He died instantly because he not only got hit by the force of the truck, but also from extensive internal bleeding for being a hemophiliac or a person who has a disease that prevents the blood from normally clotting after being scratched, bruised, etc."

She broke down even more in tears as she declared, "I am a monster!"

"You're not a monster!" Gao shouted at her as he said, "That was an accident. It wasn't your fault."

"But it is!" she said as she looked up at him and said, "I knew the accident would happen, but I did **nothing** to stop it!"

"Huh?" Gao said confusingly as he looked at her.

She sniffled and wept even more while saying, "I had a vision of the accident the night before it happened." Tears fell from her eyes as she said, "I thought it was just a nightmare because I don't really get visions of the future during my sleep. But I wrong, I was so horribly wrong."

"Don't pin the blame on yourself, Luciana," Gao said before saying, "It wasn't your fault for not knowing that your nightmare was a warning."

She sniffled a bit and said, "The other kids said it was my fault for Danny's death when they found out what happened when school started again. They said that I could have prevented the accident from happening to Danny. And they were right all along. I could have done something but I didn't."

"Why did you believe them? They were not there to see what happened. How do they know that it was your fault and not just a horrific accident where your only friend sacrificed his life to save yours?" Gao said to her.

Luciana didn't say anything for a moment as she said in a whisper, "Because they know I can see into the past, present, and future. That's why they blame me for his death for not preventing his horrific death from happening. And for that…" she began to remove her silver bracelets and showed Gao thick and thin horizontal scar marks on both of her arms.

Gao's eyes widened as he said, "You cut yourself because you thought that his death was all your fault?"

She slowly nodded in reply and said, "I did it to ease the pain I was dealing with for five months after Danny's death. I stopped when my family found out. I didn't realize the pain I was putting my family through when I began cutting myself and of wanting to die during my deep depression over Danny's death. On that day, I made a vow to myself that I would never cut myself and cause my family grief ever again as long as I didn't make any new friends in my life and become distant from others."

Gao started to tear up as he said, "But doesn't that sound pretty lonely to distance yourself from others?" She didn't say anything as he continued, "I remember the time when my older brother, Yota, had to be hospitalized from an illness he had developed when I was really young."

Luciana looked at Gao and listened to what he had to say. "He was the best brother I ever had in the world before he died. I was really sad at first because I miss him, and I still do. But I know, deep down, Yota wouldn't want me to live the rest of my life in sadness over his death. He would want me to live my life to the fullest and make new friends."

"I am sorry for your loss, Gao, but," Luciana said before saying, "how I deal with my loss is totally different compared to yours. I blame myself for what happened that day. For that, I am truly a monster."

Gao was about to speak when she cut him off by saying, "And don't even say that I'm not when I **really** am!"

She calmed down a bit and said, "No normal human has a spell card that only activates on them and only them."

"What's she talking about, yo?" Tetsuya said out loud.

"I don't know," Baku replied.

Then Kuguru and Hana turned to Fay as Kuguru asked, "Do you know what she's talking about?"

Fay nodded her head and said, "Yea, I know what she is talking about."

"So what is this card that she says that only works for only one person?" Hanako asked her.

Fay glanced at them for a moment before turning back to the scene and replied, "You'll see. I think she's going to play it now."

"What are you talking about?" Gao asked her.

Luciana looked at him and said, "I'm a freak and a monster because no normal human being would have a buddyfight card that they had since birth."

"I'm confused here," Gao said as he arched his eyebrow in confusion.

"Then I will gladly show you what I mean. And then you'll see why I call myself a **monster**. But first you have to finish your move," she said to Gao.

Gao growled a bit as he said, "Fine. I end my turn."

"Draw. Charge and draw," Luciana said before saying, "I cast, Dragonic Metamorphosis."

Suddenly, Luciana's whole body started to glow a bluish color as her body started to shape shift into something. Then the blue light burst out into tiny specks of glittering light as a tall, mysterious, and shadowy figure stood in Luciana's place.

The light finally shone on the figure to reveal what looks to be a humanoid dragon. The humanoid dragon's scales were a dull steel blue color while her underbelly was a light blue silver color. The creature had two enormous wings that had two wing talons. The wing membrane were a beautiful blue color that mimics the reflective, shiny wings of a blue morpho butterfly. The creature had a long bony like tail that had sharp spines for each bony section. The tail ended in a sharp bony barb that looks like a rounded spear with a diagonal slant at the base. The creature's feet looked similar to that of a velociraptor's with its huge curved toe talon. Two curved shaped horns were on its head, which were partially covered by long purple hair that looks similar to Luciana's hair color and style. Even its eyes looked like Luciana's navy blue eyes. Another thing that looked similar to Luciana was the creature's clothes. The creature was wearing the same style top Luciana wore, but the top looked more like a crop top than a short sleeved shirt. The skirt that the creature was wearing was very long and transparent with a hint of a light blue color. It was wearing a dark navy bikini bottom.

Asmodi and Kiri's eyes widened in surprise as if they recognized her from somewhere.

 _"It can be…his daughter,"_ Asmodi thought to himself in shock.

 _"Why does she look so familiar as if we met somewhere before?"_ Kiri thought to himself as he tried to remember where he met her before. Then he started to get a little headache as he stopped trying to solve the missing piece of where he saw her before he even met her.

"Did she just changed into a dragon?" Drum said to himself in disbelief.

"Luciana?" Gao asked as he wanted to be sure that it was really her.

The creature turned to look at Gao and said, "Yes, it's me."

"Whoa! That's so cool that you can change into a creature and join the battle with that awesome spell card of yours," Gao said excitedly.

Luciana only blinked sadly as she said, "I wish I can say the same thing, but I can't."

"Huh?" he said in confusion.

She rubbed her head and replied, "I'm the only one in the world that can use this card and transform into an elemental dragon type monster and come on and off of the battlefield."

"How do you know that you're the only one that can do that?" he asked her.

"Because people tried it and it didn't work," then she sighed and explained, "I would lend my deck to my family members and see if they can transform like how I did just now by buddyfighting them with a different deck. They would successfully cast the card from their hand like normal, but every time they do, I'm the one who ends up transforming into a dragon than them."

Gao's eyes widened in shock as he murmured, "No way."

"Is that true?" Kuguru asked Fay.

Fay nodded her head and replied, "Yea, I tried it once and the card would just float out of my hand and go all the way over to Luciana and transform her instead of me."

"Oh," Kuguru replied in astonishment.

"That's why she believes that she's a monster is because she can transform into one," Fay said as she tried not to cry.

Luciana then started to cry again as she fell to her knees and said in a low voice before shouting, **"I'm sick of it. I'm sick of people calling me a freak of nature and a monster when I didn't have a choice! I was born with these powers of reading people's minds, seeing into the past, present, and the future yet to come, levitate objects and some elements, and being able to transform into a humanoid dragon."**

She then cupped her hands in her claws and wept even more. Then Gao said, "I don't think you're a monster. I think you're an angel."

Luciana looked up at Gao and said, "Why did you call me an angel when I look nothing like one."

"Then what do you think an angel is supposed to look like?" Gao asked her.

"Are you serious?" she asked as she looked at Gao for a moment and saw that he was serious. She sighed for a moment as she explained, "Angels are celestial beings that look like humans with white feathered wings. They are kind, gentle, and caring beings with a pure heart that watches over people and protect them from harm. I am no angel. I don't even look a thing like them with these horns, wings, tail, sharp teeth, and claws."

"I look more like a demon," she said sadly.

Asmodi humphed to himself as he folded his arms and mumbled, "Not all demons have horns, wings, tail, sharp teeth, and claws. Now I'm offended."

"Don't get the wrong picture, A-Dawg," Tetsuya said to his buddy before saying, "I don't think she was purposely trying to offend you for being a demon and all."

Asmodi didn't say anything as he continued to watch Luciana with interest.

"So you don't consider yourself as kind, gentle, and caring person?" Gao asked her.

She looked at him and said, "What? What does any of that have to do with me looking like an angel?"

"That's what I think you are, on the inside," Gao said before saying, "What you look like has nothing to do with comparing yourself with the universal agreement of what an angel looks like. You **are** an angel on the inside."

She stared at Gao in curiosity while he continued with what he was saying, "You are like an angel who was so worried enough to search for your sister who was in trouble and protect her by getting her to safety. You're also kind and gentle enough that you calmed your sister down and told her that it was alright now and that she's safe in your arms."

"Gao…" she said in a whisper after she heard what he said about her being an angel than a monster or demon.

The gang in the balcony heard a small sniffle as they turned to Fay who was in tears after hearing what Gao said about her sister.

"Are you alright, Fay?" Hana asked her.

Fay wiped the tears from her eyes and said with a smile, "I'm more than alright, I'm great."

"Then why were you crying?" Tetsuya asked her.

"I crying tears of joy," she replied.

"Huh?" he said to her.

Fay smiled again and said, "No one has ever said that about my sister before that she's an angel. Not even Danny."

"So you were crying when you heard my big brother say that Luciana is an angel than a monster?" Hanako asked her.

"Yup," she replied before saying, "And your brother is right. My sister is an angel with her kind, shy, gentle, and protective nature. Heck she's like my guardian angel at times when I'm sad and alone. Luciana has always been there for me ever since I was born. She always took care of me and played with me and even protected me from some people."

Hana smiled as she said, "She sounds a lot like my big brother Gao when he becomes The Mighty Sun Fighter who protects people who are in need of help."

Fay only smiled in reply before she turned her attention back to her sister.

"I know that you had really bad experiences with people in your life in the past," Gao said before saying, "but I really do hope that we can be friends because you seem like a pretty awesome person to be around."

"Y-you really think so?" she asked shyly.

Gao smiled and gave her a thumbs up and said, "You bet."

Luciana's eyes sparkled in hope before she quickly closed them for a second and said to Gao as she slowly got up off of the ground, "Okay Gao, we can be friends," Gao smiled before she said playfully, "if you can beat me."

Gao smiled even more as he understood her little sudden change of character. "Okay, but I already know that I'm going to win," he said before he took off his jacket and started to say his Sun Fighter speech, "Eclipsing the darkness with flames and brightening the hearts of the mistreated,"

"IT'S THE MIGHTY SUN FIGHTER SPEECH!" Hanako exclaimed really loudly and excitedly.

"The Mighty Sun Fighter is here!" Gao finished as he turned back to Luciana.

Luciana's eyes changed to blood red again as she had several mixed visions of Gao reading his brother's Sun Fighter comics, Gao helping Kiri when he was being bullied, and more. But most importantly, Luciana saw herself with Gao and his friends, smiling and having a good time together.

Then she closed her eyes before opening them, which reverted back to normal, as she smiled sincerely for the first time in years.

"Now," Gao said before saying, "Let's get back into the game. And this time, I want to see the real you buddyfighting."

Luciana smiled and replied, "With pleasure."

Paruko was crying her heart out as she took out a handkerchief and said, "So much drama, but now we're back to business folks. It's still Luciana's turn."

Luciana smiled cheerily as she said, "Now I activate my ability, Attribute Change."

"She has an ability?!" Paruko said in shock.

"Yes, you see, the spell card Dragonic Metamorphosis transforms the fighter into an elemental dragon that is a size zero monster with a power of 9,000, a defense of 10,000, and a critical of four. This spell is continuous and cannot be sent back to the hand nor be destroyed by any means. Only after a player reaches zero life may the card's effect be deactivated. But for this turn, I'm going to be out on the field this time."

"So if you were to be attack by 11,000 power, would you then be send the spell to the dropzone?" Paruko asked her.

"Nope, I would still be in this form for the rest of the game," Luciana replied before a six faced die appeared in midair as she caught it.

"Why do you have a die?" Paruko asked her.

"This is how I determine what element I am after I transform," she said before saying, "one is for fire, two is for water, three is for earth, four is for air, five is for light, and six if for darkness."

"That's really cool," Gao said.

Luciana nodded her head before she said, "Now let's see if lady luck is on my side today." Then she threw her die out on the field as it slowly tumbled before landing on a six.

She smiled and said, "Perfect. Now my elemental power is darkness. Now I use the spell Healing Moonlight to gain three life because I have a darkness elemental type creature out on the field. Then I pay three gage and activate Lumios' ability Haven's Gift where I can give X amount of life points I received this turn and give it to myself or to the opponent fighter. I choose to give Gao three life points. If I do that, I can't have Lumios attack this turn or use his other abilities."

Luciana turned to Lumios and said kindly, "Lumios, if you don't mind."

The white dragon nodded his head and said, "Gladly." Then he turned to Gao and said, "Heavenly star shower."

"Incredible, Luciana used Lumios' ability to have Gao's life points increased to five," Paruko said before saying, "Now if that were me I would use it for myself than give it to my opponent."

"I don't get it," Drum said before saying, "why would she do that for us."

"Don't you see, Drum," Gao said before saying, "it's her way of saying let's start this game over by giving us a winning chance."

"But why? Doesn't she want us to leave her alone?" Drum asked Gao.

Gao smiled and said, "Not anymore. I believe she has finally decided to be friends with us after realizing that there are people in the world that are kind and accepting no matter how different she is."

Drum looked at Luciana again and saw how different she looked now compared to earlier in the game or when they first met her.

"I end my move," she said to Gao.

"Okay. I draw, charge and draw," he said as he smiled confidently.

"Did he draw it?" Tetsuya said out loud.

"Draw what?" Fay asked curiously.

Hana turned to her and said, "Just you wait and see because my brother is going to win."

Then Gao said, "Okay Drum, let's do this. Drum attack the fighter."

"Alright," he said as he attacked Luciana and dealt three damage to her.

She raised up her arms in defense as she took the hit. Her life points were down to five points. Luciana took a step back and shook her head to clear her head and refocused on the fight.

Then Gao came in and dealt two damage points to her as she fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Hey you alright?" he asked her.

Luciana slowly got up and replied to Gao, "Yeah, I'm alright now just a little dizzy. Thanks for asking though."

Drum's eyes widened at how much she changed already into the last round of the fight.

Luciana saw the worried look in Gao's eyes as he tried to decide what to do with his impact card in his hand because he doesn't want to hurt her.

She then smiled at him and said, "It's okay, Gao." Gao looked up at Luciana as she continued in a soft, kind voice, "You can use that impact card in your hand. I'll be just fine."

"Y-you sure?" he asked her.

She nodded cheerily and smiled at him and waited for him to cast his impact card.

Gao nodded in reply before he said, "Final phase."

"What!? He actually drew the famous Gargantua Punisher?" Paruko said in disbelief.

"Whoa, how did he get that card?" Fay asked out loud.

"He got it from Tesuku after he beat him in a buddyfight," Kuguru said to Fay.

"Tesuku just handed it over to him like that?" Fay said to Kuguru as she snapped her fingers together for emphasis.

"Pretty much," she replied to her.

"Man, he's the luckiest guy in the world," Fay said out loud.

"Yup, that's my big brother for ya," Hanako said out loud.

"Impact!" Gao said as a humongous fiery sword appeared on the field.

Luciana looked up at the sword for a moment as she closed her eyes in thought and imagined herself sinking under water, _"How did I manage to get myself this far deep in the abyss of sadness and loneliness. How could I not have seen the light at the surface of the water until now? I never really thought that I felt so cold until now. I am relieved that the light of the sun has finally made its way into the abyss and shined on me to give me the warmth and hope I really needed. I am glad that Gao has finally come to save my soul from the despair I put on myself for a very long time._

 _Thank you Gao Mikado for opening the doors for me and welcoming me into a new bright world that is filled with the light of your friendship that kills the sadness, loneliness, and fear in my very heart and soul. I can't wait to be your friend and be friends with others at Abio Academy. You truly are the ray of hope in my life, Mighty Sun Fighter. And for that, I am forever in your debt."_

Then she opened her eyes again and stared up at Gao as he said, "Gargantua Punisher!" The fiery blade came down on Luciana as she stood there without moving an inch.

The blade finally hit her as she was wrapped around in the warmth of the flames before she saw an image of Danny forming in the fire smiling at her as he said, "I told you that you can make friends if you give it a try."

Luciana smiled at Danny as a tear fell from her eye as she said, "I missed you Danny."

Danny came over, hugged Luciana, and whispered into her ear, "I missed you too, Lulu. But there will always be a piece of me in your heart so that you'll never feel lonely ever again."

Luciana cried even more as she felt something in her hand. She brought it up and saw that it was a pink pebble in a shape of a heart.

She looked at Danny as he said, "Let this little pebble be a reminder of our friendship that we had together and a reminder of a new one that you'll make today."

Then she brought the pebble up to her lips and kissed it as she vowed, "I will cherish this small pebble for all eternity."

Danny smiled at her for the last time as he said, "It's time for me to go now."

Luciana looked down sadly before she heard him say, "Please cheer up Lulu." She looked back up at him as he continued by saying, "We'll meet again someday in our next life, and I do hope that we can play together once more and be the best of friends."

Luciana cried even more as she nodded her head in agreement and said, "That would be great, Dan."

He smiled at her before he vanished in thin air. That's when Luciana's eyes got heavy as she closed them in exhaustion.

The field was reverted back to normal as a computerized voice said, "Game over. Winner, Gao Mikado."

"And that's how the light shines through the darkness," Gao said to himself as he turned to where Luciana was and saw that she was flat on the floor. He and the others ran over towards her as Lumios knelt down to carry her in his arms. Then Luciana's body glowed as she reverted back to a human.

"Is she okay?" Gao asked with concern in his voice.

"She'll be just fine," the dragon replied to him before saying, "She's just a little bit tired from all that happened today."

"Oh, that's a relief," Kiri said before the other five dragons popped out of the core deck case.

Flamma turned to Gao and said, "Thank you Gao for helping Luicana today."

"Huh?" he said as Flamma explained.

"You helped Luciana realize that not everyone is cruel and would judge her based on what she was born with into the world," she said to him.

"I see," Gao said before asking, "Do you think that Luciana and I could have another buddyfight again?"

Flamma was about to reply when Luciana woke up and said, "We'll see."

"Ah! Thank goodness that you are awake, sweetie!" Marrina exclaimed out loud as she hugged her. "I'm glad you're alright, Lulu."

"Yeah," Luciana replied as she escaped Marrina's embrace and looked at Gao and said shyly, "I'm sorry I was so rude to you and the others."

"Ah it's alright," he said to her.

"Please, let me reintroduce myself and my family friends," she said before saying, "My name is Luciana Tsuki, and this is Flamma, Marrina, Razor, Lumios, Tsukiko, and Cliffjumper. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same, I'm Gao and here are my friends Baku, Kuguru, Kiri, Tetsuya, Asmodi, Drum, and my little sister Hanako" Gao said as he induced Luciana to everyone.

"Hi," they all said together.

Luciana smiled before she let out a yawn as Flamma said, "We should get going now."

"Yeah, Mom is probably wondering why we aren't home by now," Luciana said out loud.

"Okay, rest easy now, Luciana. We'll see you again on Monday," Gao said to her.

Luciana nodded in agreement as she said, "I'll be looking forward to seeing you guys on Monday, my friends."

Asmodi stepped forward and asked Luciana, "But before you go, I need to ask you something."

Luciana turned to the demon and asked, "What do you want to ask me about?"

"I want to ask you who your parents are," he said to her.

"Are you asking me about my birth parents or my Guardians?" she asked him.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as Gao asked, "You're adopted?"

"I'm an orphan," Luciana replied before saying, "My birth parents died after I was two months old. My birth mother's younger sister took me in and raised me as one of her own. In fact this yin and yang necklace that I am wearing is all I have left of my mother."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Gao said.

"It's okay. I barely even know them," she replied to him before saying, "I gotta go now. See you guys soon."

"See ya," Gao said to her as they watch her go.

And with that, Luciana, Fay and the dragons made their leave and started to walk back home. Luciana held up her clenched hand opened it up to reveal a pink heart shaped pebble. Then she closed her fingers around the pebble and brought it up to her chest as a small smile crept up on her face while she closed her eyes in thought.

Gao and the gang waved them goodbye as they too made their leave to go back home.

Once Gao got home, ate his dinner, and finally got into his room after finishing some of his homework assignments, he plopped on his bed and said, "I can't wait till Monday."

Drum turned to his buddy and said, "Usually you dread about going back to school on Monday."

"Yeah, I know, but this time is different," he said before saying, "This time, we'll get to know Luciana and be really good friends with her."

Drum said nothing as he sat on the edge of the bed and continued cleaning his drill.

"So, I'm guessing that we're going to go to school earlier than usual on Monday then?" Drum asked Gao.

"You bet," Gao said before saying, "I want to make sure that we get the chance to show her around and get to know each other a little more."

Drum just hummed in reply as Gao said with a smile, "I have a gut feeling that we'll be really good friends."

The mysterious buddyfighter, Wolf, somehow makes the power of the cards real. Like real weapons and magic. This isn't buddyfight. Wait, Luciana what are you doing? He's going to hurt you. Next episode, Luciana's Ninja Clan/Future Force Shines! Join us for a buddyfight!


	4. Luciana's Ninja Clan

Sorry for the long wait for chapter 4, but it's finally here. Anyway I just wanted to say that this chapter is based on episode 5 in the show so most of the dialog from the show was put into this chapter. It took me forever to write the dialog from the show word for word as well as describing some of the scenes that were in the show. And on my deviantart account I have pictures of what some of my OCs look like if you wanta check it out. Go to .com and search for my user name and the pictures showed be there on my profile along with the chapters here on . That's all I want to say for now so enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4: Luciana's Ninja Clan/Future Force Shines!

A few days had past by since Luciana and Fay Tsuki attended Aibo Academy. Luciana was still shy around Gao and the others but not as cold and distant like before. She surprisingly changed her personality from being a cold hearted jerk to a warm hearted, shy, and kind person as if overnight. Yet Luciana wasn't the only one to have made a few new friends at school.

Her little sister, Fay, also made some new friends since she came here as well. One of her new found friends was Gao's little sister, Hanako. The two of them got along just fine because they have so much in common. They both cheer on their older siblings whenever they buddyfight someone, they both are buddyfighters themselves, and more. It was only natural that those two young girls would get along like soul sisters.

But today was a very special day for Gao and his friends. Today was the day where they get to go on a field trip to the Photon Metal Mine at Mount Fuji.

Luciana woke up extra early so that she could meet up with her new found friends and sit on the same bus together. She hummed a cheerful tune as she brushed her hair and tied it up into a high ponytail. Then she grabbed her silver bands and put them on her arms to hide her scars.

"Luciana, your breakfast is getting cold," her mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming Mom," she replied back to her as she ran out of her room to get to the table to eat breakfast.

Once she neared the dining room, the aroma of fresh baked pancakes, bacon, and oatmeal filled the air in the hallway. Luciana smiled as she entered the room, said good morning to everyone, and took her seat next to Flamma and her little sister Fay.

"Well good morning to you too," her mother said as she handed her a plate of chocolate chip pancakes with two bacon slices on the side.

Luciana's mother is a tall woman in her late 30s. Her skin tone is the same as Fay's skin tone. Her long reddish purple hair was up in a high ponytail with a few messy strands of hair sticking out of her ponytail on purpose. Her gorgeous golden yellow eyes shone in the morning sunlight. She wore a stylish scarlet red short sleeved top with sparkles glimmering in the collar area of the shirt. Her nice black pants and shoes matched her outfit. She also wore gold color bands on her wrists and a golden thick chain necklace with a light purple diamond shaped jewel coming off of the necklace.

"Thanks Mom," Luciana said to her as she began to eat her breakfast.

"You're welcome dear," she said to Luciana before getting her plate of food and sitting next to a young man in his mid 30s reading a newspaper.

"How's your breakfast, Dear?" her mother said to the man next to her.

The man put his paper to the side and replied to her, "Excellent as usual, Love. You are a master chef in the kitchen."

Her mother blushed a bit and said, "Ah shucks. I'm not that good of a cook."

"You're always so modest, Yuki," he replied to her.

The man is a young Caucasian male with messy black and dark purple eyes were a green blue color. He wore a nice light blue long sleeved work shirt, bashed color work pants, a black belt, and black shoes.

"So," he said casually before turning to Luciana to ask, "You and your classmates are going on a field trip today, right?"

Luciana nodded her head in reply as her father asked her, "Where are you guys headed to?"

"We're going to the Photon Metal Mine at Mount Fuji to see where all the core deck cases are made," she replied to him.

"Ah, that sounds like it's going to be fun," he said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see it with Gao and the others," she said as she finished her breakfast, got up from her seat, and put her dishes into the sink.

"No fair. How come you get to go someplace fun and miss class all day while I'm stuck at school studying all day long," Fay whinned as she ate another couple spoonfuls of her honey flavored oatmeal hangerly.

"Oh one day you'll get to go on a field trip with your friends and have fun while Luciana is the one stuck all day at school with her studies," their mother replied to her.

Fay huffed in reply as she too got up from her seat to put her dishes into the sink.

"Mama," said a small boy's voice.

"Yes, Hiroyuki," she replied to him.

"When is my turn to go to school?" he asked her curiously.

The mother giggled a bit before she replied, "When you're a little bit older, okay sweetie."

"Okay Mama," he replied to her as he messily took another spoonful of his oatmeal.

The little boy is about three years old of age with a lighter skin tone compared to his mother and Fay. His messy jet black hair bangs were swept to the right side of his face. A shading blend of red and purple outlined his bangs. His pine green eyes sparkled in curiosity and amazement of the things around him. He wore a blue t-shirt, jeans, and robin egg and white colored gym shoes.

"You really are looking forward to going to school with your sisters, Hiro," the father said to his son.

"Yup! I can't wait to make new fwends like Fay and Lu," Hiroyuki replied to his father.

Everyone at the table giggled a bit at how cute the boy's enthusiasm is about going to school.

"Which reminds me," the mother said before saying, "Luciana, Fay, you're going to be late if you don't get a move on."

"Yes Mom," the two girls replied together as they both hurriedly left the table, got their backpacks from their rooms as well as their core deck cases with their monsters, and started to leave the house by saying, "Bye Mom, Dad, Renanin, and Hiroyuki!"

"Bye girls, and don't forget to look both ways before crossing the street!" their father shouted at them.

"We will!" they shouted together before slamming the door behind them. The mother then went to the sink and started to wash some dishes that were piling up in the sink.

The father then started to shake his head while laughing a bit.

"What's so funny?" the mother asked her husband.

"Oh just thinking," he said before saying, "thinking how just a few years ago she was always so sad and miserable about her life was for her and about Danny's death."

His wife nodded sadly in agreement at how her niece was treated so horrifically outside of their family and clan for almost all of Luciana's childhood.

"But now," the father said before pausing a moment and said, "now our little girl has finally found some new friends in her life that makes her happy, which in turn, makes me happy to see her smiling again."

The mother smiled and replied, "Yes, I agree with you Zack. For many years, Lulu never trusted a soul outside our small clan. Well, except for Danny before he died."

Then she started to tear up while washing the dishes as she said, "It makes me so relieved to hear Luciana talking about friends again. It's been so long since I ever heard or seen her laughing, smiling, and talking again."

That's when she stopped washing the dishes as she said while crying a bit, "For years I thought I'd failed my older sister when I became Luciana's guardian. I thought that I was doing everything wrong when she was getting hurt and mistreated by the people around her. And when she was starting to cut herself and attempt suicide, I thought I failed to protect or care for my only niece when she's suffering in her loneliness from the outside world while I did almost nothing."

The husband got up from his seat and embraced his wife. He closed his eyes as he soothed her by humming to her.

She cried as she said, "I'm probably the worst Guardian in the whole world."

"No you're not," he replied as he said soothingly, "You're a good Guardian for Luciana. And you're a great mother to her and to our own children."

She didn't say anything as he continued, "You were the one to have caught her cutting herself in the bathroom and stopped her from causing any more damage to herself. You were the first to have held her in your arms and told her that she was loved and that she means a lot to you, to me, to her sister, and to the whole clan. If you weren't the one to say all of that to her on that night, then for sure she would still have continued cutting herself or worse."

She sobbed even more as he said in her ear, "You are a great mother and guardian for Luciana. Remember that."

She nodded her head as she wiped away her tears and continued washing the dishes.

Meanwhile, Luciana and Fay took their separate ways when they arrived at Aibo Academy. Fay went to the building that had all of the lower grades in and waved goodbye to her older sister.

Luciana waved back at her as she continued to walk up the escalator. When she got to the top, she saw some familiar faces.

She smiled when she saw Kiri, Baku, and Kuguru standing next to a short old man in a white lab coat who wore big spirally glasses.

Luciana looked at the group of people who were not on the bus already and asked shyly, "Am I late for the field trip?"

"Oh no, Ms. Tsuki. You arrived right on time. The bus is about to leave soon if you want to get on it, you should do so now," the old man replied to her.

"Oh," she said before asking, "Then how come you guys are not on the bus already?"

"We're waiting for two more students to join us on the field trip today," he replied to her.

"One of them is Gao," said Baku as he took out a lollipop and unwrapped it before putting it in his mouth.

"And the other one is Noboru," Kuguru finished for Baku.

"No Tetsuya?" Luciana asked curiously as she tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"Tetsuya Kurodake is not coming with us on the field trip today," the old man replied to her.

"Why not, Mr. Negioyama?" Kiri asked the man.

Luciana's eyes widened a bit in realization before her face soured a bit as she replied dryly, "He forgot his permission form again, didn't he."

Mr. Negioyama looked at Luciana in shock before he said, "T-that's right. He forgot to turn in his permission form for the field trip yesterday and so he can't come along with us. He has to stay in school and work on a three page essay about the history of the mine. But how did you know about that? Are you psychic by any chance?"

Kuguru, Kirir, and Baku's eyes widened in shock as they shifted uncomfortably from what Mr. Negioyama said to Luciana.

Luciana sighed tiredly as she replied to Mr. Negioyama, "You see Mr. Negioyama, the other day….Tetsuya came to me after my third period class and told me to remind him to bring in his permission form slip the next day. I reminded him several times that day, but he mustn't have heard me because he was playing his music very loudly. When I asked him yesterday if he had his slip, he freaked out and shouted that he totally forgot it on the counter at home."

"Typical Tetsuya," Kuguru murmured to herself.

"I see," Mr. Negioyama said as he smoothed out his white beard.

Then everyone heard the bus' engine starting as it slowly started to move.

"Let's get out of the way kids," Mr. Negioyama said to everyone as he lead them away from the bus' way.

Once they moved out of the way and watched the bus moving down the street, everyone heard a disappointed voice yelling behind them.

"Ah man, I missed the bus!" said a young boy's voice.

Everyone turned around and saw a young boy about twelve years old running up to the group. The boy panted as he reached the group.

"Mr. Kodo, you are late," Mr. Negioyama said to him in a frown.

The boy is a fair skinned Caucasian who has yellow hair with some brown strips in between some of his bangs. He wore a pale yellow long sleeved shirt that has a tribal design of a tiger's face in the middle of the shirt. A blue short sleeved jacket covered most of the tribal design of a tiger's face. He wore brown color shorts that covered his black leggings underneath. On his wrists were two tiger designed sweat bands to go with the tiger theme of the outfit.

The boy straightened up and replied to the professor, "I'm sorry that I am late, Mr. Negioyama, but traffic was a nightmare where I live."

Mr. Negioyama nodded as he understood what Noboru went through to get here at school today. "I understand that you went through a lot to just get here a few minutes late, but next time leave a bit earlier so that you don't miss your classes, Okay?"

"Yes, sir," Noboru replied to his professor before he noticed Luciana hiding in the back behind Kiri. "Who are you?" he asked curiously.

"Oh!" Mr. Negioyama exclaimed before he said, "This is Luciana Tsuki. She just transferred to Aibo Academy a few days ago from America."

"America huh," Noboru said to himself before he asked, "Does America have buddyfight over there?"

Luciana nodded her head as she said to him, "Yes, buddyfight is quite common there, though they don't really have any classes for it."

"Oh," he said before he realized that he hadn't introduced himself yet. "I'm being rude am I for not introducing myself yet. I'm Noboru Kodo."

"Nice to meet you Noboru," Luciana said before saying timidly when she noticed his shirt, "I really like your tribal tiger shirt."

Noboru narrowed his eyes as he said loudly, "IT'S NOT A KITTEN IT'S A…" Then he stopped for a moment before he asked, "Wait. What did you say my shirt was again?"

"I said that I really like your tribal tiger shirt. It's really cool," Luciana repeated shyly.

Noboru blinked in shock and amazement that finally somebody said that his shirt was a tiger and not a kitten. "Did you say tiger?" he asked to be sure.

Luciana nodded her head in reply before Noboru grabbed her hands and said, "Thank you! You don't know how long I've been waiting for someone to say that my shirt is a tiger for once!"

"Okay," Luciana said nervously as she got a bit awkward at the situation.

Noboru sensed her awkwardness as he let go of her hands and said apologetically, "Sorry about that. I got carried away a bit." Then he rubbed the back of his head and said to her, "You see, when people get a first glance at my shirt, they think that it is a kitten. And I would get a bit mad and retort to them by saying that 'it's not a kitten, it's a tiger'." He laughed nervously as he said, "I guess old habits die hard."

"It's understandable," Luciana said before saying, "Though I don't understand why people would think that it is a kitten shirt than a tiger shirt. I get that a kitten and a tiger are both in the feline family, but still, a kitten is a domesticated offspring of a cat while a tiger is a wild cat."

"I know right," Noboru said before saying while folding his arms across his chest, "Some people like Gao's little sister just say it just to annoy me."

Luciana giggled a bit as Noboru said, "What?"

Luciana smiled as she replied, "I think she does that just to get your attention or maybe she like you."

"Ooo, somebody has an admirer," Baku said when he heard what Luciana just said. Kuguru and Kiri giggled a bit at what Buku said.

Noboru blushed a bit in embarrassment as he retorted, "That's absurd. There's no way she does that because of some crush."

Everybody laughed before Mr. Neginoyama quieted them down.

"Anyway," Luciana said as she took out a small little book and pencil. Then she timidly turned to Noboru and asked, "I know this sounds weird, but may I draw your tribal tiger print on your shirt. I think it's really cool."

"Suure….," Noboru said a bit awkward from Luciana asking his permission to draw the tiger design.

"You see," Luciana said as she opened the small book for everyone to see while saying, "I like to draw a lot. And I especially like to draw tribal designs of animals, celestial themes, etc."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock when they saw some of her art work.

"Whoa, that's really cool! I wish I can draw like that," Kiri said out loud.

"Are you in any of Aibo Academy's art classes by any chance?" Mr. Neginoyama asked Luciana curiously.

She nodded her head and replied, "Yes, in the second half of the semester though."

"You better," Noboru said before saying, "because if not I'll have to go to Principle Ikarino myself and demand that he puts you in Aibo's art classes."

Luciana laughed a bit at what Noboru said before she said truthfully, "Actually Noboru, Principle Ikarino already seen my artwork along with the art teaches at the school."

"What!" everyone exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, I wanted to apply in some of the advanced art classes but I had to show them some of my art work from my old school and from my own sketchbooks and paintings," she said to them.

"You paint too?" Kuguru asked her.

Luciana nodded her head before everyone heard a familiar voice.

"GAAHH! Give me a break. We are buddys are we," the voice said before everyone heard a loud 'oof' afterwards.

"That sounds a lot like Gao," Kiri said out loud.

"I think that is Gao," Kuguru replied to him.

"Well to be perfectly honest with you kid, I'm not sure if I want to be your buddy," said a second familiar voice.

"And that voice sounds like Drum," Luciana said out loud.

"Well, we better head on over and tell Gao that we're taking the school's van to the field trip," Baku said as he started to make his way down the escalator after Noboru.

"KEEP IT UP LIZARD BRAIN!" Gao shouted angrily before saying, "With or without your dumb buddy skill, I'm gonna make it on time for that field trip."

"Oh yeah?" Drum said before turning around and said, "I think you just missed the bus."

"Huh?" Gao said as he looked up where Drum was looking to see Abio Academy's school bus already on the highway.

"Ahgrr," Gao growled before folding his arms across his chest and said out loud, "I blame you for this!"

"You're so pathetic. You and your buddy dragon," Noboru said snarkily to get Gao and Drum's attention.

Gao and Drum turned around around angrily and shouted together, "Come here and say that!" Then their eyes widened in shock when they saw their friends and Mr. Neginoyama .

"Huh? What are you guys doing here? The field trip was today, right?" Gao asked as he looked at the group curiously.

"We'll explain on the way, Gao," Mr. Neginoyama said to him as he led the group to the school's mini van.

"Oh, okay," Gao said as they followed the group.

While Mr. Neginoyama was driving on the highway, Kuguru explained to Gao, "Mr. Neginoyama offered to give us a ride with the school car."

"It's my pleasure," Mr. Neginoyama said to everyone before saying, "I'm just happy everyone will be able to attend."

"Well all except for Tetsuya who forgot his permission form, again," Luciana said exhaustingly out loud.

Then Gao turned to the back and said, "Thanks a lot you guys. I can't believe you waited around for me." Then he closed his right eye, extended his hand and said, "You all rock."

Noboru folded his arms, closed his eyes and said, "It wasn't my idea."

Then Kiri popped his head in between the row behind Noboru and said to him, "But we all waited for you too, Noboru."

"Ah huh," Baku said with his eyes closed as Kuguru hummed a 'yes' while nodding her head.

"Yup," Luciana said shyly in agreement.

"Yeah well, at least I got to school before Gao and his bone headed buddy did," Noboru said as an orb of light appeared in front of him.

The light grew brighter before it materialized to be Drum as he shouted at Noboru while flailing his arms around, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BONE HEAD!"

Then Drum shouted, "At least I don't put gel in my hair.."

That's when Noboru shut Drum's mouth and said, "Ugh sir, excuse me but Gao has his buddy monster out again."

"Ughhh," Gao said in shock when he heard Noboru snitching on him.

"You know the rules Mr. Mikado. No monsters allowed. Understood?" Mr. Neginoyama said to the young boy as he sulked in his seat in disappointment.

"Why does that rule exist anyway? Monsters can't use their attack powers away from buddyfight stage, so why can't they hang out with us? They're completely and totally harmless," Kiri asked out loud while Drum groaned in frustration that Noboru still had his mouth shut tightly.

Luciana's eyes widened in shock as she thought to herself, _"They really don't know? They really don't know that monsters still have the potential to use their powers while outside of a game of buddyfight and out in our world."_

"They're cute," Kuguru said as she broke out of Luciana's train of thought. "When they are not annoying," she muttered out loud as she watched Drum complaining and struggling.

"Hands off! They smell like sardines," Drum said angrily as he continued to flail around.

"You see, the reasoning is that all monster, erum, not limited to dragons by the way, are beings that come here from other worlds. So they could be very dangerous, or so some believe," Mr. Neginoyama said as Drum returned to his card and flew back to Gao's hand.

 _"Well...at least someone knows,"_ Luciana thought to herself when she heard what the professor said.

"Drum dangerous?" Gao said in surprise as he looked at Drum's card in his hand.

Luciana then looked out of her window as Noboru said to her, "Luciana right?" She turned to him as he asked, "Are you a buddyfighter by any chance?"

"Yes, I am a buddyfighter," she replied to him as she took out her core deck case to show him.

"Cool. What world do you use? I personally like the Dragon Knights from Dragon World," Noboru said to her proudly.

Luciana was about to reply when Gao said, "She uses this wickedly awesome lost world deck that's super powerful and…."

"I wasn't asking you Gao. I was asking Luciana," Noboru yelled at Gao for butting in on the conversation between him and Luciana.

Gao humphed and murmured to himself, "He wasn't there to see or battle against Mystic World."

"Huh?" Noboru said as he arched his eyebrow in confusion to what Gao muttered just now.

Luciana quickly said to Noboru, "What Gao means is that I use a variety of worlds."

Noboru turned to Luciana as he said, "Really? What kind of worlds do you use?"

"I mostly use the Dragon World but I have a deck for Magic World, Danger World, and a few others," Luciana replied to him.

"Wow, that is really cool. Do you use Dragon Knight like me or Armordragons like Gao over there with his bone headed dragon as a buddy?" Noboru asked her.

"HEY!" Gao shouted from his seat as he glared at Noboru.

"Honestly," Luciana said to have everyone's attention as she told everyone what type of Dragon World user she is, "I use both of them."

"In the same deck?" Kiri asked her in surprise.

"Ugh please don't tell me that you have a hybrid deck that has both Dragon Knights and Armordragons in it," Noboru said sourly.

"I actually have two separate decks, one for the Dragon Knights and the other for the Armordragons," Luciana said before she thought to herself, _"Though I do sometimes build a deck that features both types from Dragon World."_

"Oh, well that's a relief," Noboru said out loud.

Gao was about to say something when he heard someone in his mind, _"Please don't say anything about Mystic World, Okay."_

Gao looked around curiously as he thought, _"That was weird. I swore I hear Luciana's voice inside my head just now."_

 _"You did. I'm communicating to you and the others by using my telepathy,"_ Luciana replied to him in his mind.

 _"Whoa, bro,"_ Gao heard Baku say in his mind.

 _"This is amazing!"_ Kiri thought out loud to the group.

 _"Now, I want you guys to promise me not to mention anything about Mystic World,"_ Luciana said to everyone.

"Why don't you want us to tell them about Mystic World?" Kuguru said to her.

 _"Because I don't want to be asked questions about the world or how I got it and etc. Besides, I can't let the wrong people know about the existence of ultra rare worlds that could be used for a high bargin in the black market,"_ she replied to Kuguru.

Everyone understood Luciana's wishes as they all relaxed in their seats.

Mr. Neginoyama watched Luciana in the rear view mirror curiously as he pondered about what Gao said about a lost world and of briefly hearing Gao mutter Mystic World.

More than an hour and a half passed by before everyone heard a cell phone ringing in the car.

"Sir, your phone's ringing," Gao said to Mr. Neginoyama.

"Cell phones are not allowed while driving," he replied to Gao before saying, "Besides, we'll be at the mines soon. I can check my messages then."

Luciana stared at the cell phone that was ringing in worry as she said to herself, "I have a bad feeling about this trip."

Meanwhile, at the Buddy Police Tower, the buddy police just received a distress call from the mine.

"The Photon Metal Mine is under attack by a mysterious intruder," said Stella.

"But why on Earth would they want to steal photon metal?" Commander I said as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Commander I," said Tsurugi before requesting, "With your permission, I like to take this one. I'll await your orders, Sir."

"Okay, do you need your buddy monster to go with you?" Commander I asked him.

Tsurugi saluted his commander and replied to him, "There will be no need for that,Sir." Then he walked away so that he could go on his mission to stop whoever was attacking the mines.

"Commander I," said a young boy's voice.

The commander turned to the humongous screen in front of him and saw Tasuku Ryuenji running to somewhere in his school uniform. Then Tasuku said, "I would like to join him."

"But Tasuku, don't you have school?" Stella asked him.

"I'm all done- school for today," he replied to her before saying, "I finished early, but it's important to me that be there." Then he paused for a brief second and said, "It's just, that I got a bad feeling about this."

"You and me both," Commander I said before saying, "Alright Tasuku, you can back up Takihara, but remember nothing reckless, Okay."

"Yes, Sir," Tasuku replied to his commander before pulling out a card and calling his buddy monster, "Jack!"

The card transformed into a huge green dragon called Jackknife Dragon.

Then Tesuku pulled out his core deck case and said, "It's time to get to work, Jack."

Tesuku's core deck case glowed as Jack gave him his buddy skill as the computerized voice said, "Buddy skill on."

His core deck case transformed into a disk like shape that had four sharp points coming off of it to make it look like a four pointed star. Then two green glowing wheels appeared on Tesuku's heels as he sored through the air while leaving behind a green streaky trail behind him with his buddy monster flying right behind him.

Meanwhile, at the Photon Metal Mine at Mount Fuji, Gao and his friends finally arrived at their destination as they all climbed out of the van and stretched out their legs and walked around a bit. Luciana was standing at the edge of the woods as she observe her surroundings a little bit away from the group.

Then after a while, Kuguru observed that there wasn't any noise at the mine as she said out loud, "It's unusually quiet, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and where's the bus?" Baku said.

"Hmm," Luciana hummed in thought before thinking to herself, _"Something's not right here. I feel some kind of negative energy flowing around this place. But what could it be?"_

Then Gao broke out of her thoughts when he said, "Photon Metal Mine. Maybe I'll be able to find something here that will make me stronger at buddyfighting."

After he said that, he started to walk away from the group and toward the building, alone.

Kiri and Kuguru gasped a bit in shock as Kiri cried out, "Gao wait! You can't just go off by yourself."

 _"I better follow Gao and make sure that nothing happens to him. I have a gut feeling that something is amiss here,"_ Luciana thought to herself as she slowly and silently walked into the forest to blend into the shadows.

Once Luciana disappeared from the scene, Mr. Neginoyama checked his cell phone and exclaimed while scarring a few birds away, "EVERYONE BACK INTO THE VAN AT ONCE! OUR FIELD TRIP'S BEEN CANCELED!"

"Why did something happen?" Kuguru asked the professor curiously.

"They're reporting some kind of accident. The bus is already gone back," he replied to her.

"Sir, Gao just took off towards the mine on his own," Noboru said to the professor.

"Huh?" he said in shock before sighing in worry of what to do now that Gao had just disappeared on them.

"I hope you took note of Gao's recklessness, Lucian-huh?" Noboru said in shock that he didn't see Luciana standing at the edge of the forest anymore.

"What's wrong, Noboru?" Kiri asked him.

"S-she's gone too!" he replied in shock.

"What!" everyone exclaimed out loud.

"Oh no, what should we do?" Kuguru asked out loud to herself.

"Should we go get them?" Baku asked the professor.

"Absolutely not! I'm not going to have any more of my students be in danger from an incident at the mine," Mr. Neginoyama replied to Baku.

"So what do we do?" Kiri asked the professor.

"I-I don't know," he replied to Kiri.

Meanwhile, Gao was exploring the grounds of the mine as he noticed that there were many holes in the buildings and machinery.

"What happen here?" he said out loud before gasping in shock when he saw something.

Coming out of the hole on top of a building in front of him was a guy with long silver hair. The guy was wearing a black long sleeved coat that had the tail of the coat go all the way to his ankles. He was apparently carrying a silver colored briefcase as he lept up to the top of the building where a white three headed wolf creature in hi tech armor with three drill on it was waiting for him.

Gao gasped in shock before he heard a robotic voice commanding, "Surender, we have you surrounded. There is no escape."

Suddenly, several of these robotic drones surrounded Gao, thinking that he is the intruder who stolen the photon metal.

"Mission accomplished, I have my photon metal," the masked guy on the roof said as the three headed creature's heads howled in unison.

Then the individual took the briefcase and held it up as a portal appeared underneath it. He let go and laughed evilly as he saw it disappear from sight.

"I am going to enjoy using the awesome power this will give me," he said to himself as a dark purple aura surrounded him.

"Huh?" Gao said in shock after witnessing what the guy just did.

"I cast, Thunder Devastation," the guy said as he leaped down from the building and slammed his spear into the ground as a shockwave of purple lightning dispersed and shut down all of the robots.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure that's a card from the Danger World," Gao said to himself before saying, "so I'm guessing that means that this guy is a buddyfighter too."

"What gives?" Drum said as he started to come out of his card while saying, "Are you trying to leave me out or what?"

"Stay back," Gao ordered him as he said, "You shouldn't be here."

"Who was that?" the masked guy said as the three headed wolf jumped from the building and started to pounce at the duo.

"Game on!" Drum shouted as he started up his drill and jumped in to attack the three headed wolf.

The wolf knocked Drum's drill right out of his hands and caused some major damage to the young dragon. Drum skidded to the ground in pain as Gao rushed over to his side.

"Drum!" he said worriedly as he knelt down next to his buddy. "You okay?" he asked worriedly.

Drum winced in pain as he opened one eye and said to him weakly,"This isn't buddyfighting is it? Something's weird." Then he slowly closed his eye and said in almost a whisper, "You should get yourself somewhere safe."

"Drum wake up!" Gao shouted at his buddy before he heard a voice.

"You wanta play too, little human?" the three headed creature said as Gao turned to face it. "Come on," he said while looking down at Gao.

"Why you," Gao said angrily as he got up and shouted, "I'll get you for what you did to Drum!"

Then he got into his fighting stance and shouted, "You mutant furball!"

That's when the masked guy stepped forward and said, "Well, well, what do we have here." Then he planted his spear and ran to attack Gao while saying, "Maybe I should take a closer look!"

Gao incisively blocked his attack as the guy tried to attack him again with his other arm when Gao caught it and flipped him over.

The guy landed gracefully on his feet as he said, "Not bad."

Then the three headed wolf came charging in for an attack when a lighting fast glowing arrow flew out of nowhere and nearly hit the creature if it didn't stopped in its tracks on time.

The guy looked around for the source before he drew a card from his deck as it materialized into a blue spear as he threw it into the trees.

Then a figure leaped out of the trees and hovered in the air.

The figure was Luciana but she looked very different from before. She was wearing her black cape but it revealed a bit of what she was wearing underneath. Her cape showed a bit of her crop top that looked like her shirt but a bit simpler in design. Her dull navy skirt became a sheer light blue color wavy skirt that went all the way down to her feet. Her dark navy blue shorts shrunken to become a bikini bottom. Her black boots turned into black sandals. Her hair was now very long and a bit flowy. Even her bangs were longer than before. At the ends of her hair were dyed into a flamey design of light blue, blue, and blue violet. Her bangs too had a flamey design as well, but the colors at the ends of her bangs were a light lavender, pink, and a darker shade of pink.

She elegantly landed on the ground as she looked at the guy suspiciously.

"L-Luciana?" Gao asked out loud.

******Earlier*****

Luciana was swiftly moving through the trees like a silent ninja. She was on the hunt for Gao Mikado because she had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to him if she didn't follow him. She was wearing her black cape so that she didn't stand out too much with her blue shirt.

Then she stopped suddenly when she felt something off in the air. _"What was that? It felt like some kind of dark energy is pulsing somewhere around here."_ she thought to herself before she heard a familiar voice.

"Why you. I'll get you for what you did to Drum! You mutant furball!" said a young boy's voice in anger.

 _"That's Gao. He sounds like he's in trouble. I better get moving and quickly,"_ Luciana thought to herself before she got out her core deck case and luminized it.

"Majikku Power," she said as the the heart shaped core gadget transformed into a light blue heart with a crescent moon on it with an angel wing on the right and a devil wing on the left. The outline of the heart became a light green rim with pink digital lines inside the rim. Blue fire erupted from the gadget. Then Luciana's clothes started to glow and shift into an outfit that looked similar to when she used Dragonic Metamorphosis but a bit simplier. Her purple hair grew longer as fiery dyed ends started to form in her hair in an array of beautiful colors.

Once she was transformed, she swiftly climbed up the tree and spotted Gao fighting off a masked individual. Then the three headed wolf creature started to charge at Gao.

Her eyes widened in horror as she quickly drew a card from her core gadget and said, "Equip, Celestial Arrows."

A white bow in the shape of angel wings appeared in her hands as she drew back the string. A white glowing light in the shape of an arrow appeared before Luciana shoot the arrow at the creature.

The arrow missed as the masked individual drew a card from his deck and threw a spear in her direction. She dodged it and levitated up in the air before coming down on to the ground.

*****Present*****

Luciana turned to Gao before she noticed in the distance that Drum was out cold. Then she said to Gao, "Gao, get Drum and yourself to safety."

"There are two of them?" the three headed wolf said out loud in surprise.

"And it looks like she also has the power of Disaster as well," the masked guy said as he growled a bit.

Luciana swiftly turned her attention back at him as she demanded, "Who are you? And how come your Majikku Power is giving off a negative energy?"

"I should be the one asking you that!" the masked individual retorted at her.

Luciana smiled as she said, "Some of my ninja comrades call me Shadow, but I prefer to be called The Zealous Moon Protector."

"The Zealous Moon Protector," Gao mumbled to himself as he thought, _"It sounds a lot like The Mighty Sun Fighter."_

"Alright, Zealous Moon Protector," the individual said before saying, "Defend against this!" He casted Thunder Deviation again as a wave of electricity came directly at her.

"Watch out!" Gao shouted at her in warning.

Luciana just smiled before she disappeared into the shadows a few seconds before the lighting hit her.

"Huh?" the guy said in shock as to where Luciana disappeared to.

"Do you know why they call me Shadow?" Luciana said as she materialized behind him.

"Wolf, behind you!" the three headed wolf said to the fighter.

The fighter turned around and saw Luciana appear from his shadow.

"It's because my buddy skill is being able to travel through the shadows and becoming invisible in the darkness," Luciana said as she punched at Wolf before he blocked her attack.

Then she tried to high kick him by twisting her body slightly towards him. Wolf ducked down and out of the way before he grabbed her ankle and threw her away from him. Luciana did a mid air flip before gracefully landing on the ground before drawing her bow and firing at him. Wolf dodged in time for the first arrow but didn't dodged the second arrow as it hit his shoulder.

He growled in pain as he swiftly pulled the arrow out of his shoulder before saying, "That is an equipment card your using."

Luciana didn't say anything as the two of them both started punching and kicking at each other to try and outwit the other in a martial art's battle.

"She can make the cards real too?!" Gao said in shock before he heard something charging at him.

The three headed wolf was charging at Gao again as he said, "Don't expect me to go easy on ya!"

Gao turned around and got into fighting position to attack the creature when Tsurugi intervened and blocked the monster's attack with his green buddy skill that is a shield.

"Criminal buddyfighter identified," Tsurugi said out loud.

Wolf back flipped away from Luciana as he said in shock, "The buddy police."

Tsurugi then flew into the air and said, "Buddy police barrier!" Then he turned to Gao and Luciana and said to them, "You have better get out of here. Now!"

Luciana leered at him while Gao gasped in surprise.

Then an orange barrier appeared and boxed everyone in as Gao said in bewilderment, "This is a buddy police barrier?"

"This force field cannot be penetrated or broken until the buddyfight's over, and one of our core deck cases has been destroyed," Tsurugi said while hovering in the air.

"You are a fool in challenging someone who has the Majikku Power! Let me take him on, it's my duty as the daughter of the chief of Majika Ninja Clan to take on fighters that have this unique ability to make the cards real," Luciana shouted at the buddy policeman angrily.

"Stay back! This is my fight, not yours," Tsurugi said to her before turning to face the criminal fighter and ordered, "Now, pull out your deck and prepare yourself!"

Luciana narrowed her eyes in anger as she murmured slowly, "Big **mistake** , buddy cop."

"With pleasure!" the masked individual said before he casted, "Drill Bunker!"

A powerful wave of energy whipped through the air and hit Tsurugi's core gadget and destroyed it. The barrier disintegrated from the surrounding area.

The buddy cop Tsurugi fell to the ground in pain as he laid there in exhaustion.

the masked guy used another card from his deck and casted Crimson Slash right at the buddy cop.

A huge explosion erupted as Luciana protected Tsurugi by using her Elemental Green Shield card from her deck.

"What?" he said in shock that his attack was blocked by a unique golden colored shield with green outlines and an emerald jewel encased in the center of the shield.

Luciana turned to face him and said while throwing her cape up in the air, "Lighting a path within the darkness, and protecting the innocent from despair. The Zealous Moon Protector is here!"

"Hey that sounds oddly like my Mighty Sun Fighter lines," Gao mumbled to himself in bewilderment.

That's when the three headed wolf charged at her and knocked her out of the way.

"Luciana!" Gao cried out as he watched her skidding to a stop with her feet.

"I cast, Pyro Blaster Stream," she said as fire shot out of her hand and right at the mysterious individual.

"Exorcist Stomp," the guy casted as he countered the spell.

Smoke field the field before everything died down as Luciana knelt down on one knee as she huffed in exhaustion before wincing in pain.

Then Tsurugi woke up and said, "I've never seen an ability like that before. He destroyed my core gadget with one blow."

"You worked your last shift, buddy cop. Time to punch out!" the criminal fighter said to him as he went for the attack with his spear.

Then Jackknife Dragon flew in and pushed the fighter away from Tsurugi.

The criminal skidded from the blow before he straightened up and said, "Tasuku Ryuenji, You're just in time."

"Who are you, you outlaw! And what have you done to Mr. Takihara?" Tesuku demanded.

"They call me the Wolf," the individual replied.

"Tesuku," Gao said as he walked closer to him while carrying Drum on his back. Luciana then appeared behind Gao when she caught up with him, still in her Future Force form at the moment.

"Gao is that you? Get out of here," Tesuku said to him before saying, "Let me deal with this. You and your friend behind you must go back to the van with the rest of your friends."

"Not a chance. You can't be alone with this guy. He's too powerful," Gao said to his friend.

"Gao's right. You can't face him in a normal buddyfight because he is using the negative version of the Majikku Power to make the cards real. You'll just end up just like that buddy cop over there when you challenge him in a buddyfight," Luciana said to him.

"The more the merrier, right? Let's see which of you is the stronger fighter. Show me your defense," Wolf said as he turled his spear in the air before slamming it into the ground as a mini earthquake started to come right at Tesuku before he dodged it and hovered over at Gao and Luciana's side.

"Now I get it. That isn't a buddy skill at all," Tesuku said out loud.

"Huh? So what is it then?" Gao asked his friend.

Luciana face palmed herself as she said angrily, "It's Majikku Power!"

"Majikku…." Gao started to say before Tesuku finished by saying, "Power?"

"It's an ability fighters have to make buddyfight cards become real," Luciana said to them.

Tesuku's eyes widened in shock as he thought to himself, _"That sound like she's talking about the Future Force. Could what she's saying be the same thing?"_

Then he requested, "Commander I, requesting the use of Future Force."

"Tesuku, I'm putting my faith in you. Please don't let me down," Commander I said to him.

"Time to release, The Future Force!" Tesuku said as he flew into the sky as his core gadget transformed slightly to reveal a bit of glowing digital microchips inside the core gadget. Tesuku's hair grew longer as his buddyfight cards glowed and surrounded him before he grabbed one of the cards at random while the rest of the cards returned to the core gadget.

"Now then, time to test it out. I equip, Dragobrave!" Tesuku casted as the sword appeared in his hands.

"Whoa, that is unbelievable. Tesuku somehow made the power of the cards real," Gao said in amazement.

"Did you say Future Force," Wolf said before he leaped in the air to face Tesuku and said, "How could you have such a thing?"

"Wolf, was it?" Tesuku said before saying while tightening his grip on the sword, "This is how we treat criminals in my jurisdiction."

"Dragonblade!" Tesuku said as he attacked Wolf before he dodged Wolf's attack and said, "Missed me."

The two battled with their weapons for a few seconds before the three headed wolf came charging at Teskuku before he casted, "Green Dragon Shield!" That's when his buddy came flying in and attacked the wolf creature head on.

"Equip, Hysteric Spear," Wolf casted before saying, "Alright, so you got some skill, but not enough to defeat a warrior like me." Then Wolf went for the attack on Tesuku.

"Oh man, this is unreal. It's nothing at all like the buddyfight I know," Gao said as the two fighters attacked one other as Tesuku was getting the upper hand in the fight before he flew down to his buddy cop ally and asked him if he was alright.

"Why are the card powers real? What's going on?" Gao asked as he and Luciana walked up to them.

 _"He has the Majikku Power too? This is at most concerning,"_ Luciana thought to herself.

"I asked you guys to get out of here. Please, this is top secret buddy police business," Tesuku said to Gao.

"I just thought, maybe you might want to use this," Gao said as he held up his Gargantua Punisher card in his hand.

"And why's that?" Tesuku asked in shock.

"So you'll be able to defeat this guy. That's why," Gao replied.

"But that card belongs to you now," Tesuku replied back to Gao.

"But I can still lend it to you," Gao retorted before saying, "We both know the power of this card. You gotta stop him. He hurt Drum and he could hurt others."

"I don't need it," Tesuku quickly replied to Gao.

"Take it for their sake," Tsurugi said to his fellow ally.

"If you think so," Tesuku said before turning back to Gao and said as he received the card from his friend, "Thanks Gao, I accept it. And I will use it if necessary."

"Who'd knew that they also have that kind of power," the three headed wolf said out loud before saying, "We're backing off."

"You're not going anywhere! Buddy police barrier!" Tesuku said as the barrier formed again.

"No barrier in the world is strong enough to hold me!" Wolf decreeded as he threw his Hysteric Spear at Tesuku's core gadget but failed to break or even leave a dent in it.

"You can see that my star pulsar is different from Mr. Takihara's. Mine won't break so easily," Tesuku said before saying, "The only chance you have of escaping is if you beat me in a buddyfight."

"Come forth, assemble dragon army. Dragonic Force, Luminize!" Tesuku said as he luminized his deck for a buddyfight.

"You are a fool!" Wolf said before saying, "Dark Luminize, Savage Steel!"

"Raise the flag," they shouted at the same time. Tesuku's flag was Dragon while Wolf's flag was that of Danger World.

As the two battled, Luciana turned to Gao and said to him, "Gao, give me Drum so that I can treat some of his injuries."

"You can do that?" Gao asked her.

She nodded her head as Gao handed Drum over to her. She laid him on the ground and inspected his injuries while she got out her medical kit she had with her.

At the same time, they heard Wolf Buddy Call Armorknight Cerberus to the field as he regains one life point from his buddy gift.

"He got back a life point from a buddy gift. Now it's his turn to attack. Come on Tesuku!" Gao shouted out loud.

Then, Wolf commanded Cerberus to take over Armorknight Eagle as his monster's power grew even more.

"I've heard about Cerberus' power," Tsurugi said before saying, "He has the ability to make monsters on the field his own. Even if attacked, his soul take its place and no damage himself."

"Soulguard," Gao said before saying, "By absorbing other monsters, his power grows."

Wolf commanded Cerberus and Armorknight Ogre to attack the fighter as Tesuku has four remaining life points left. When it was Tesuku's move, he summoned Dagger to the left and equiped Dragobrave.

"He can't," Wolf said in shock and surprise as both Tesuku and Dagger attacked together and left the criminal fighter with only three life points left.

"Now Jack, attack him!" Tesuku ordered as Jackknife Dragon dove at Wolf.

"Man look at him go," Gao said as he watched the battle coming to an end if the attack hits.

Wolf then said, "I cast, Battle Aura Circle." The attack was naturalized as Jack returned to his fighter's side of the field.

Then wolf hovered down to the ground and breathed heavily as he said, "I survived your triple attack. I'll always be one step ahead of you."

"Using the Battle Aura Circle was a smart choice," Tesuku said before saying, "Without a monster in your center, you could nullify my attack. Too bad for you I'd expected you to use that. Time for my counter spell, I cast Dragonic Charge."

His gage increased as Wolf said, "You're going to increase you gage now?"

"Cast!" Tesuku said as he said while using his impact card, "Remember it well, this is the blade of justice that terminates evil. Gargantua Punisher!"

As the blade was coming down, Wolf said, "Tesuku Ryuenji, I will seek revenge until my last breath."

Then suddenly, the barrier disintegrated. "Error, the barrier is now off," said a computerised voice.

"No way. I don't understand?" Tesuku said before a storm came onto the scene out of nowhere.

"They've come for us, Wolf," Cerberus said to his buddy before a bolt of lightning hit them as they vanished into thin air.

"My buddy police barrier. It just disappeared," Tesuku said in shock.

Time past by as more buddy police officers arrived on the scene. Tesuku was talking to the professor as they exchanged a few things before saying goodbye.

Then Mr. Neginoyama walked away after he said to Tesuku to give his regards to Commander I.

Gao walked up to Tesuku and said to him, "Please, I just have to know. What were those special powers you, Wolf, and Luciana were using?"

"It's better you don't know," Tesuku said before saying, "Buddyfight's a fun game and you're my best opponent. Don't let what you saw today change that for us." Then he fished into his pocket and handed Gao back his impact card.

"Yeah, but I just…," then Gao paused for a moment before saying, "What I mean is…."

"Please, it's for the best," Tesuku said as Gao received his card back from his friend.

"Besides Gao," Luciana said while walking up to them, not in her Future Force form, before saying, "The Majikku Power is not some child's toy to be fooling around with."

"Which reminds me," Tesuku said seriously before he said, "I need you to come with me to answer some dire questions back at the Buddy Police Tower."

Luciana looked at Tesuku suspiciously as she replied, "I would _love_ to answer your questions, but I have more urgent things to attend to."

"Like what?" Tesuku asked as he narrowed his eyes slightly at her in suspicion.

She pointed at Drum and replied, "Like taking Drum to my village to receive proper medical attention, immediately. He has a broken wrist that needs to be set properly. I tried the best I can to set it temporarily, but I need the buddy doctor in my village to examine it even further for other internal injuries or more breaks. "

"I see, but we can take him to the nearest hospital and have the doctors there examine him," Tesuku replied to her.

"The doctors there won't heal Drum as quickly and efficiently as the doctors in my village do," she replied to him.

Tesuku was about to say something when everyone heard a loud grumble as a voice said, "Get the name of that truck?"

Gao turned his head over his shoulder to see that Drum was waking up. "What happen?" Drum asked tiredly.

"Oh Drum, I'm so glad that you are awake," Gao said in relief to see Drum coming to again.

"Come on now, kid. You're not going to start blubbering on me now are yeah," Drum said as he closed his eyes again.

"Well not now," Gao said while Luciana turned and walked on over to Mr. Neginoyama, who was already in the car waiting for everyone to get in.

"Mr. Neginoyama," Luciana said shyly.

"Yes, what is it?" he replied to her.

"Can you drop Gao and I off at my house. Drum needs to see my mother for his broken wrist so that she could heal it properly," Luciana said to him.

"Sure, eh where do you live?" he asked her.

"I live a few miles from here in Shinrin Village," she replied.

"Oh I see," Mr Neginoyama said before saying, "Then we better get going then. Hey kids, you guys better get in the van now so that I can drop you off at your homes so that your parents don't have to worry so much about getting you home so late."

"Okay," they said together as they all climbed into the van.

Tesuku watched them go before he silently made his leave.

Mr. Neginoyama allowed Drum to be out of his card so that Luciana could continue to treat his injuries.

"OW! Stop that. It stings," Drum hissed in pain from Luciana spraying bactine on one of his cuts.

"Oh stop being such a wuss about it Drum," Gao said to him.

Drum growled before he retorted, "How would you like it if you got sprayed by this stuff."

Luciana just rolled her eyes before she quickly put a bandaid on the wound. "There, that wasn't so bad now was it. It just stings a little bit at first."

Drum just humphed and murmured, "Whatever." Then he glanced at Luciana and said, "Are we done yet?"

"Almost. I gotta take a look at your broken wrist again," she said as she gently took Drum's right arm that had two sticks on each side of his hand that was bandaged up by a white cloth.

"You sure it's broken? I don't feel much pain at all," Drum said as Luciana unwrapped the cloth around his hand.

"It could be from just a minor fracture, but it's still a good idea to have my mom take a look at it than leave it unattended," Luciana replied as she removed the cloth to reveal that Drum's wrist was swelled up and a bit bruised. "I wish we had some ice and a clean piece of cloth to ease up the swelling," she said while tenderly touching the wrist.

Drum winced in pain from the gentle touch. Luciana then started to rewrap the injury up as Noboru asked, "Is your mom some kind of doctor?"

She nodded in reply as she replied, "My mom is a part time local doctor in the Shinrin Village. She specializes in healing buddy monsters."

"Cool, that sounds like an awesome job to have," Gao said.

"So is your village keen on buddyfight if your mother is a doctor for buddy monsters?" Noboru asked her.

Luciana nodded her head and replied, "Buddyfight is very popular in my village. Heck every kid there dreams about having a cool buddy some day when they are older."

"Speaking about the village," Mr. Neginoyama said before saying, "We are almost there."

Everyone looked out the windows to see a beautiful urban scenery with nice houses all around.

Mr. Neginoyama kept driving until he asked Luciana, "Um Luciana, where is your house exactly?"

"Oh just keep driving straight until you come across Mūnraitopasu Road. Then you drive up the pathway that has the gravel road until you come across a big traditional japanese house on the left. The address is 5509," Luciana said to him.

"So, how do you know for sure that your mom is home right now?" Baku asked Luciana.

"My mom mostly works at home for her job, so she should be there," she replied to him.

Then, they finally reached the house as Gao, Drum, and Luciana got out of the vehicle.

"Thank you for the ride to my place," Luciana said in gratitude.

"It's my pleasure. I just hope that Drum will feel better after your mother examines his injuries," he replied to her.

Gao and Luciana waved goodbye as the van turned around and headed back to drop off the rest of the gang off at their homes.

Luciana turned to Gao and said, "Follow me."

Gao and Drum followed as they walked up the steps to her house. Luciana got out her keys and opened the door. They all walked in the house as she called out, "Mom, I'm home."

There was no immediate answer.

"Huh, that's strange," she said as she went into the living room to see that no one was there.

"Maybe she had to go see another buddy monster patient today," Gao suggested to her.

"Could be," Luciana said before they went to the kitchen area. Then she turned to Gao and said, "You should probably give your mom a call and tell her what's going on and that you are at my place."

"Good idea," he said as he got out his cell phone and dialed his mom's number.

While Gao was calling his mother, Luciana was looking around the kitchen until she saw a note on the refrigerator. She grabbed the note and started to read it.

 _Luciana, I already picked up Fay from school when I got the call that you and your friends are going to be late from the mishap that went on during your field trip. Also I want to tell you that Fay, Hiroyuki, and I are in the training grounds for practice. When you get home, I want you to come and train with your siblings. Love, Mom._

 _"So they're in that place,"_ Luciana thought to herself as she paused to think of what to do next.

"So, I gave my mom a call and she said that she understands the urgency of coming over to your place," Gao said as he interrupted Luciana's thoughts.

She turned to Gao and said, "I found a note from my mother and she said that she and my siblings are in the training grounds."

Gao's eyes widened in surprise and awe as he said, "You guys have a dojo too!"

"Sorta," she said before saying to Gao, "I'll take you over there, but you must stay close by me."

"Okay," Gao said as he and Drum followed Luciana out of the house and into the forest behind the house.

Gao and Drum slowly followed behind Luciana as she lead them further and further into the woods.

"Where is your dojo? And why is it all the way back here?" Gao asked her.

"You'll soon see it," she replied to him.

The trio soon reached a small grove. Gao and Drum's eyes widened in awe when they saw a huge, beautiful Japanese maple tree in front of them. A big stone cave was right next to the tree.

Gao looked at Luciana for a moment before she started to walk into the cave and disappeared into the darkness. Gao and Drum looked at one another for a moment before they too went into the cave.

They walked for a long time in the darkness until they saw a light at the end of the cave. They emerged out of the dark cave as the bright light blinded them. They squinted for a moment before they opened their eyes again as their jaws dropped in awe.

They saw a beautiful forest landscape that showed ancient looking temples all around the land area.

Luciana turned to Gao and Drum as she said, "Welcome, to the Village of the Majikku Ninja Clan."

"Amazing," Gao said as he took a few steps forward.

Luciana smiled before it disappeared as she shouted, "Look out!"

Gao turned around in time to see a few shuriken stars coming right at him. He quickly moved out of the way as the stars hit the tree behind him.

That's when ten men wearing black ninja outfits surrounded them in a big circle. All the ninjas were armed and ready to fight them.

Gao's eyes widened in surprise as he said in a whisper, "Real ninjas?"

~To Be Continued~

On the next buddyfight, we get on the wrong foot with the Majikku Ninja Clan when we entered in their sacred land. Luciana smooths things out but gets into trouble with the clan leaders for bringing us here. We got to meet the rest of Luciana's family as we spent the night with them as they told us everything about their clan and how buddyfight started for them thousands of years ago. Hey what are you doing here buddy cop. The History of the Majikku Ninja Clan. Next time on Buddyfight.

* * *

Note that these translations are from Google Translate

Majikku : Japanese word for magic

Shinrin: Japanese word for forest

Mūnraitopasu: Japanese for moonlight path


	5. Author's Note

Hey readers, this is Nightshade2917 with a message. I am so sorry that I haven't been updating this story in a really long time. It's just life is a little bit hectic and crazy as usual. -_-; Been doing a lot of commissions on my deviantart page as well as entering in my first contest there that I'm so thrilled for ^W^ I'm here to say that I haven't lost inspiration for this story. In fact, I still think about what kinds of fun moments and scenes my OC(s) are going to have with all of the other characters in this plot. I'm just taking a time out for a while until I complete one of my other stories because I am so close in finishing it really soon...hopefully. If you are interested in reading this story I am rambling on about, it's called _Experiment X_ and it is a Transformers Prime story about a girl who was experimented on by the Decepticons' cruelty towards her. Five years later, she needs both the Autobots and Decepticons' help in saving her life from this illness she has. Intrigued by this? Then go to my page and go ahead and start reading it and hopefully you guys will like it despite all of my grammatical errors -M-

This is Nightshade2917 signing off for now


End file.
